Desire never Dies
by Tohrture
Summary: Name: Havan, Misty Havan. Objective: Take down Seto Kaiba. Problem: He's your ex- and ex your still in love with....
1. Chapter 1

**Desire never Dies [a Seto story]**

Every ones 24-25 in this one so bare with me except Serenity and Mokuba who are 20... Yugi now owns the Game Shop married to Tea... Joey works for Yugi and is single... Tea's a professional dancer based in Domino married to Yugi... Duke still owns his company and is dating a young model named Jessica... Bakura's married with two kids under 3 to a young lady name Thea and has been working as a Teacher at Domino High for the past year as a since teacher... Tristan and Serentiy have hooked up and are engaged while they own a small sweet shop near the Game Shop called Serentiy's Sweets... Mokuba works for Kaiba at Kaiba corp. Kaiba is still head of Kaiba corp., owner of Duel Academia High while still being single and sleeping around with anyone he wants.

Contact the author:

Top of Form

~~:..Each man kills the thing he loves; by each let this be heard.  
Some do it with a bitter look, some with a flattering word.  
The coward does it with a kiss, the brave man with a sword..:~~

Name: Misty Havan  
Alias: Prince or Havan  
Age: 24  
Job: Government Spook  
Hair: Shoulder length black  
Eyes: Dark grey green  
Skin tone: pail  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 65 kg

clicky : )

_"Seto I can't, I'm sorry," you say looking down at him and the ring in his hand, you watched his face fall before it began to rebuild it's self into the cold mask he wore. "And Misty why can't you? I love you and you love me we're both eighteen so why can't you marry me?" his voice held the pain he was trying to hide. "I just can't Seto I'm sorry, more sorry than you know...I have to go," you closed your eyes letting your face slowly rebuild, "Good bye Mr Kaiba," turning you walk away. It felt like you were going to die but you just couldn't let him own you, not now not ever, no man ever held your heart like he did and it made you weak. So weak. "Good bye Ms Havan," he called before you heard the door to his limo shut. "Never again," you whispered to yourself as you climb into the black Jeep._

You woke with a jolt, sweat covering you in a thin sticky paste, looking at the clock you swear. 10: 45. Your plane was in two hours. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," you whispered climbing out of bed your legs catching on the sheet and your large bed shirt causing you to fall to the floor. Sighing you lay there staring at the discoloured sealing. *Domino City here I come,* you thought untangling your legs before getting dressed in a pair of black jeans, red scoop neck T and knee high boots after you finish your hot shower. Looking into the mirror as you apply some blue eye shadow around your eyes you drink your coffee. "So what to do when I get there," you ask your self, you were going to live there and keep an eye on Kaiba Corps Mr Kaiba, he'd been caught talking to some very, very bad people and now you had to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Shaking your head you put on your shoulder holster with Browning Hi-power, another gun, Seecamps .32 autoloader tucked into the small of your back as you walked into the kitchen. "Very aggressive," Olaf, Aka Otto Jefferies or Panic said walking up behind you his dark eyes full of dark amusement making them even darker than normal. He was 6'9, white, bald with thick black eyebrows and brown eyes that seemed almost black. He was dressed in his usual black on black, black shoes, dress slacks, tight T shirt, and flatette business shirt which probably cover his .9 mm Glock and a Heckler and Koch. You found the Glock an awkward shot but the Heckler and Koch was a very nice gun. "Hay Panic, do you own any other colour?" you ask turning around resting your butt against the kitchen table. "No you ready?" he asked sighing you nod gabbing one of your suit cases, "You can carry the other two, Otto," you say heading out the door. Once you got to the van you saw your close friend and fellow spook Peter Black, or Pete "Hay Pete," you say throwing your case in the back climbing into the back seat. Sliding in next to you Olaf asks "Do you really need this many cloths?" as he throw the two large cases into the back. "Only the big one has cloths the other two have my guns, files and crap," you explain slipping on your glasses.

8 hours later

You stepped off the plane, Olaf and Peter a little behind you on either side like bodyguards, "Smell the Domino plosion," you say taking a deep breath. "You used to live here?" Peter asked looking around as you walked out of the airport, cars screaming past, kids on skateboards and walking, laughter filling the air. "Yeah, I used to live here," you say as a large black Jeep pulled up, no plates and Bernardo Gunderson driving. "Get on in kiddies I've got a schedule to keep," he said his long dark brown hair pulled back into low tight ponytail giving the illusion of short hair, dark brown eyes cold and cynical. "Hay Gunderson whats eaten you?" you ask jumping into the front as Peter and Olaf climbing into the back, cases already in the boot. "Well, I have three new bees coming in on my turf, you guys watching the hot shot of Domino and the thought that Seto could actually be a 'bad guy'," he said pulling away from the crib. "Well fuck you too, cause this in my home town, I left the man I loved to work for a fuck up government and now I'm back here even though I tried to make it so I never, EVER fucking came here again," you say shaking your head "So you get of your fucking high horse and leave us the fuck alone, so we can do our jobs and get out of your fucking hair," you snap. "Gunderson do as she says, she tends to get very violent when she angry," Peter said from behind you, "Fuck off Peter," you snap glaring out the window. "How bout I fuck you," he said you could feel his gaze like a hot hand on your back "Only in my nightmares," you say before the car filled with a strained silence but you didn't really care. "Here we are," Gunderson said pulling up beside an apartment building, "Alright here are your keys, your apartments are 14, 15 and 16 so your close together, be nice and keep your selves under control while your here," he said handing each of you a set of keys, your was 14. "Great," you say climbing out grabbing the two smaller suit cases Olaf caring the big one and his.

...

Your apartment was all grey carpet and white walls, furniture and cretins "Very plan," you and Peter say at the same time as you place your suit cases on your bed the boys leaving to there apartments, Olaf's on your right and Peter on the opposite side. "Welcome home me," you whisper to yourself as you put everything away placing one of your many CD's into the large music system in the small lounge area. 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinda came on loudly as you moved around. There was a large fish tank in the kitchen with around 8 fish inside. Cupboards already stacked with food and cooking utensils. Although your favourite thing in the small pail kitchen had to be the black coffee machine, switching it one you grab Setos file along with the eight others reading up on what he's been up to. Three hours and four coffees later you knew Seto was as he always had been, cold, obsessed with duel monsters and over protective of his little brother Mokuba.

TTFN

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 02**

Contact the author:

Top of Form

~~:..After all this years I still want you; even though I know I don't deserve you.  
You're not mine to hold, even though you're the one that holds my heart..:~~

You jolted awake from the same nightmare you've had for the past week, when you said good bye. "Fuck, shit, cunt," you grumble looking at your clock 5:30 am, sighing you knew you wouldn't be able to get to sleep. Climbing out of bed you walk into your kitchen wearing only a large guys white business shirt and a small pair of shorts, switching on the coffee machine you sit there and stare at the fish in the fish tank, you'd gone out and bought 6 more of the stupid things. When the machines light turned off you poured yourself a straight black coffee, nothing like a morning slap in the face. You jump when someone knocks loudly on your door, running your hand over your face you grab your Firestar off the table. Pushing yourself against the wall you call out "Who is it?!" "Domino Police open up!!" *Police WTF?* you thought tucking your gun into the front of your shorts you say "Just a sec," before unlocking the door. There were two large police men standing there, you noticed four others two at Olaf, and two at Peters doors. "What can I do for you officers?" you ask looking at them "I'm Officer Maiden, this is Spotter-horse can we come in Miss?" the older one asked his pail grey blue eyes closed and hidden, good cop eyes that. "Sure, can I get you some coffee?" you ask moving aside letting them into the apartment, frowning at Olaf who was looking your way. Closing the door you walk into the kitchen were the two cops were, "Sugar, milk?" you ask looking at them as you pour two more cups. "Two sugars no milk for me thanks," Spotter-horse said smiling at you; you knew it was his version of a blank face because no cop would be so open when they rock up at 5:45 in the morning. "Milk one sugar," Maiden said looking you over "Is there anyone else in your apartment miss?" he asked probably thinking you had a guy in the bed room because you were wearing a guys shirt. "No sir, I'm here alone," you reply bring over their coffee's before picking up yours siting on the other side of the table. "Would you like to get dressed miss?" he asked taking a seat before Spotter-horse followed. "I don't see the need unless you plan on arresting me, is that whats happening here officers?" you ask trying to get more comfortable with the gun pressing painfully into your stomach and leg. "Is something wrong miss?" Spotter-horse asked "Yeah Hold on," you say pulling out the Firestar placing it on the table which got them both on alert. "Miss we have reports of you and the two gentlemen down the hall following Mr Kaiba around, care to explain?" Maiden asked moving one hand to the gun of his hip. "I've got my orders I follow them I don't ask why sir," you reply taking another sip of your coffee. "And who would be giving you these orders?" Maiden asked "My name's Misty Havan I'm a government worker, Officer Maiden I'm given orders by many people," you say with a smile. "And which of these people gave you this order?" Maiden pressed, you had the feeling that Kaiba had been paying off certain cops and here was your proof. "I don't know who gave the order, you'll have to ask Otto that, he told me and he's my superior," you reply standing to rinse your cup. "Miss Havan, thank you for your cooperation, I'll be in contact later today can I get you here?" Maiden ask as you turn around. "It's Ms Havan and I'll be were I'll be Maiden," you say as he and Spotter-horse stand "Very well Ms Havan enjoy your day," Maiden said before he and Spotter-horse left. "Well fuck," you whisper following them out, the other cops were leaving Olaf and Peters apartments; they looked over at you, Olaf angary, Peter with a slight frown.

...

"He's bought the cops," you say from your perch on the kitchen bench as Peter made coffee for the three of you. "I think we all figured that one Misty" Peter said handing you your's in your favourite leopard mug. "Well at least it's another clue as to how dirty he's gotten," you say glaring at him as he handed Olaf his in a plain black mug. "Gotten? You knew him Misty?" Peter asked looking up at you, nodding you take a sip of your coffee. "When, how?" Olaf asked looking at you his gaze suddenly intense and heavy. "School, we had nearly every class together," you explain briefly not wanting to tell them you dated the mark. "It's more than that now spill...did you go out with him?" Olaf asked getting Peter attention. "And if I did?" you asked ready to be angry, "So your old squeeze is the mark?" Peter asked looking at you a smirk on his face. "We were 16 when we got together 18 when we spilt up, I was never his 'squeeze'" you say glaring at him. "So you never fucked him?" he asked the way his said it made you blush, a hot read flush of colour. "Oh hell," you say looking away "Oh god you did you fuck Kaiba," he said before laughing. Grabbing a spoon from the bench you throw it at him but he moved quickly and it got stuck in the wall. "I prefer the term made love, had sex or intercourse but yes we slept together," you reply no longer blushing. "Alright so your Seto's old...lover, what do you know that no one else dose?" Olaf asked softly knowing you had always been touchy about your relationships. Most of the time you went on one date with some one until you decided you didn't want to date them anymore or thought they didn't deserve the one date they got. "He likes to be licked behind the knees," you say looking at him, with a frown he said "Business not pleasure prince," he replied. "Not much, I mean he would tell me about how things were going, what new inventions he's made, who got fired and why but none of the behind the scene crap, if you'd come up to me then and told me that he'd become some mob boss or have connections with any type of gang I'd have said you were crazy," you look at the floor. Trying to remember anything that might help "So you were in love with Kaiba," Peter said you figured he'd make the connection. "Yeah I was," you reply, your voice soft, *I'm not going to cry damn it!* you thought before he asked "So why'd you leave him? Looking up with your face under control you say "I got a job offer, I was leaving Domino and wasn't sure I'd ever come back, he preposed and I said no, end of story now can we focus on business and not the fact that I ripped my own heart out," you snap glaring at him. "Why don't you get dressed Gunderson will be here in half," Olaf. "Yeah sounds good," you say leaving to your bed room.

2 hours later

You sat in on top of a building across the road from Kaiba corp. Olaf at your side, you were dressed in black jeans, black scoop neck, leather knee high boots and jacket. Your Browning safely tucked under your arm, Seecamps in your hip holster. Zooming in on Kaiba's office you saw him looking out over Domino, "Got a sighting Olaf," you say feeling your heart give a little tug. He was dressed in his Battle City suit except that the jacket was black with dark blue interlayer, a white shirt and black tight pants. His Duel Locket hanging around his neck, you knew one side held a picture of Mokuba and the other used to hold a picture of you but he'd probably thrown that out years ago. "God it's been 6 years," you whisper looking at him, "Misty you okay, I mean can you do this job?" Olaf's voice came from behind you making you jump. Looking at him, you give a small smile "Yeah I'm fine," you say unconvincingly. Olaf was the one that recruited you, he began to see you as a daughter nearly a year after you'd met. "Misty," he scowled before sighing, "Keep watching him," he ordered nodding you looking back to him. Maiden and Spotter-horse were in his office "Got Maiden and Spotter-horse in his office," you report zooming in.

TTFN


	3. Chapter 3

**Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 03**

Contact the author:

Top of Form

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:..Love humiliates you, hate cradles you..:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~SETO KAIBA POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Report," you say turning to look at Maiden and Spotter-horse, you'd noticed the two people on the roof just across the road, the shine of binoculars. "Sir, Their government works, Mr Otto Jefferies, Mr Peter Black and a Ms Misty Havan," Maiden said. *Misty a government worker no way,* you thought as he continued "They wouldn't say who gave them the orders, Black and Havan both said to ask Otto, Otto said that he wasn't authorised to give us the information,". Spotter-horse started "Ms Havan had a Firestar in hand when we came inside, she's probably got some serious hardware in the apartment, here are her, Black and Jefferies files, well everything about them up till about 6 to 10 years ago other wise their complete black outs," placing three files onto your desk when your phone buzzed. "Hold on a second, gentlemen," you say before picking it up "Kaiba" you say before Mokuba's voice comes over the line. "Brother someone's hacked the system, in the last day or so and coped most of our personnel files, bank documents and other important stuff," he said his voice deep and full of base. "Come on up and give a full report," you say gruffly "Right away brother," he replied before the phone went dead. He'd hung up. Hanging up you say "That's all for now gentlemen, you can go, keep me informed of any and all information you come up with about this," "Good day Mr Kaiba," Maiden said bowing before he and Spotter-horse left. Mokuba walking in, "Talk to me," you snap sitting down Mokuba taking the seat on the other side, his black hair that long enough to brush his shoulder was pulled back into a ponytail; his grey blue eyes closed and secrete. "As I said brother, we've been hacked, heres a file on everything looked at and or coped," he said placing a rich blue file on your desk, opening it you notice maybe over two hundred sheets. "Why wasn't I informed about this earlier?" you growl looking up at him "I was just informed myself sir, the lab boys told me they'd been trying to stop the constant hack for the last three days but didn't want to tell you of the intrusion with people following you around already," he replied knowing you too well to get upset over a little anger. "Fine, stop this hack, fire the lab boys who thought of not informing us and get new ones," you say standing to go back to the window, glaring out not looking directly at the two dark blobs one the roof. "Mokuba," you spook as he came up beside you, he was only an inch shorter than yourself, "Yes Seto?" "Misty's back in town," you inform him, he let his mask down to show the surprise he felt. "Your X, she hasnt been here in 6 years," he said "She's a government worker and one of my starkers," you say before giving a bitter laugh. "Stalked by the one woman I ever loved how sad," you say with a sigh, "Thats odd, she loved you back we all knew it and yet...you should go speak with her, maybe you could get some info out of her," he suggested. Smirking you ask "Seduce my enemy brother?" with laughter in your voice "Why not?" laughing you say "You've watched to many movies Mokuba," before shaking your head "Fine but its the best idea I can come up with this soon, think about it and if you come up with something better come talk to me," he said before leaving. "Seduce Misty, hmmm, not a bad thought, if she's any thing like she used to be it would be a joy," you say before siting down to read her file not bothering to read Jefferies or Black first.

6 pm

You and Olaf sat in a little caf not far from the Game Shop; you'd just gotten off with the shift change so now Gunderson and Peter were following Kaiba around. Staring down at your coffee you sigh, "Whats wrong kiddo?" Olaf asked from the other side of the booth. "Just thinking," you reply as Yugi walked in holding Tea's hand, Joey, Bakura, Thea, their two kids, Joan and Sakura, Duke, Jessica, Tristan and Serenity all walking in. "Guess the gang never broke up," you say to Olaf, who just shook his head before a young woman walked over dressed in a waitresses outfit. "Are you ready to order?" she ask "Yeah I'll get a KC Burger and fries, Otto?" you ask looking at him "Same for me please," "Okay two KC burgers + fries coming up," she said smiling at Olaf like he was the best looking guy she'd ever seen. As she walked off Yugi noticed you, said something to Tea and pointed at you after she nodded he walked over. "Misty is that you?" he said his voice way deeper than it had been last you talk to him. "Hay Yugi it's been ages," you reply smiling up at him "Yeah like six years since I saw you," he said as the other walked over. "Hay guy, oh this is Otto, Otto Jefferies," you say pointing to Olaf "Good evening," he said nodding to them. "Grab a seat youre making the place messy," you say climbing out so they could slid in so you were on the out side Olaf directly opposite you taking your coffee with you waiting for everyone two take a seat, Bakura grabbed two baby seats. "Oh, Misty this is Jessica Duke's girl and Thea, Joan and Sakura, Bakura's wife and kids," Yugi said after shanking hands everyone got to talking about whats happened over the last few years. When your food came you were laughing, "Thanks," you say smiling up at her, "You welcome here you go sir," she said batting her eyes at Olaf. "Thank you Miss," he said taking it, once she left you looked at him trying to suppress your laughter. "What?" he asked glaring at you "She likes," you say in a sing song voice as you put a chip in your mouth jumping when your phone goes off. "Whats wrong Misty you jumped like something bite your ass" Joey asked beside you stealing a chip. "Gotta call," you say taking out your white NOKIA 6288 "Havan," you say before Peter's voice came over. "Hay Misty, Kaiba just talked to some goons and apparently Gunderson can lip read so hear it is 'Their in the caf you know what to do,' you and Olaf better watch out, I gotta go be careful," he said before hanging up as three guys walked in with bad ass pretty much stamped to their foreheads. The shortest one was about 5'9--5'10 with a long jagged scar cutting across his face, brown hair and eyes, behind him were two guys who were nearly the same hight, and one was very epitome of WASP breeding with eye blue and cold like a winters sky, blond hair and slender paleness. The other had a tan, short scruffy blue hair, a very good dye job, wide with muscles and blue eyes that looked like they were laughing at you or just life in general. "You Havan and Jefferies?" scar face asked stoping in front of your table, looking at Olaf, you say "We are," as he nodded you drop your right hand under the table pulling out your Seecamps. Once it was pointed at them, still under the table you look up "Good we got a message from a friend," Scar face said a cruel smile curling up onto his face. "And what would that be" Olaf asked "Leave town or things will get very, very ugly," he said. "Now why would we want to do that?" you ask smiling before blue lend over the table putting his face near Thea and the kids "Cute kids you got here," his eyes flickered to you "Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them now would you," he smiled as she whimpered Bakura pulling her under his arm fear on his face. "Olaf?" you ask your voice calm and flat as if you or the kids hadnt been threatened. "Do it," no you didnt shot him, closing your eyes you release the gun letting your hand fall to the seat before pointing two fingers up like a spear and thrust your fingers up into his throat. You watched his eyes go wide as he began to gag, eyes rolling into the back of his head, as you grabbed the back of his hair smashing his face into the table once, twice, three time before releasing him and letting him slid to the floor blood pour from his nose as he gagged. Hard to pass out when you can't breath. Blondie and Scar face had stepped back as you and Olaf stood guns pressed to your legs not exactly visible to anyone but your group. "Don't threaten these people ever again, I hear you touched any off them and I'll hunt you down and make you hurt," you growl glaring at them. As Scar and Blondie bent down to help Blue up "I see the guns," Scar said. You felt yourself smile, not a nice smile more an unpleasant smile your eyes going empty showing him the place were you conscience should be but wasn't. If it was possible Blondie paled. "You understand?" you ask dark amusement in your voice "We understand," Scar said as he and Blondie walked out carrying the larger man between them. Only after they left do you notice that everyone in the caf was looking at you and Olaf, you could hear the two kids crying. Sliding your gun back into place you look at your old friends, "Hears my numbers if they or anyone comes for you, or you need me call," you say handing Yugi a card placing a large wad of cash on the table to pay for your food and a large tip for the waitresses who would be cleaning up the table.

9 pm

Walking up to your apartment door Olaf going to cheek on Peter and Gunderson, you notice it was slightly open. Drawing your Browning you drop down to your knee resting against the wall beside the door you push it open. "Hello Misty,...

TTFN


	4. Chapter 4

**Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 04**

Contact the author:

Top of Form

~~:..I wanna believe that I truly don't love you  
But why does my heart beat really fast when you're next to me?...~~

"Hello Misty," Seto's voice came from inside your apartment, sighing you stand up walking your gun naked in your hand, you had the sudden urge to point it at him or run over and kiss him. "What's up Kaiba," you ask glancing around, "I'm alone I assure you," he said he was sitting in your white arm chair that he'd moved to face the entry. "Good cause if theirs anyone else here I'll kill them then you," you say not sure if it was exactly true but...he'd broken in. "Now, now Misty is there any need for that?" he asked as you shut the door glaring at him. "What do you want?" you ask not moving, "At the moment?" he asked his eyes travelling up and down your now fully developed body. "Yeah right now, why are you here Kaiba?" you ask getting annoyed and beginning to feel really stupid having your gun out but...you felt better with it in your hand.

"Right now, I want you to put your little toy away and come have a seat," he said motioning to your gun. "This little toy could kill you, put a very nice whole in your chest or take the top of your head," you say with a cruel smile. "Very true, but still what grounds do you have on killing me? Would you frame me?" he asked amusement thick in his voice. "No, no I wouldn't, I'd kill you and dump your body," you say before sighing for what felt to be the thousandth time that day as you put the Browning back into your shoulder holster. "Thats a girl," standing walking towards you, backing up you bump into the door. Putting his hands on either side of your head he leaned in "Your still so beautiful," he whisper bring one hand down to stroke your cheek. Shivering you closes your eyes, no one had ever been able to do that to you, and no one had been him. "Sweet, sweet Misty why have you returned to Domino?" he asked pushing himself against you effectively pining you between himself and the door.

"...work..." your voice came out breathy and soft. Hmmm, what work?" he asked his breath on your ear, the feel of him so close made you shudder. *God how does he do this to me?* you hadn't slept with any one since you left him, and he still moved you, made you breathless and needing with the smalls touches. "I...I can't tell you that Seto," you whisper before he began to kiss your earlobe, drawing it into his mouth and biting gently. Gasping as a low moan escapes your lips you put your hand on his chest pushing his away "We are so not doing this," you say pushing past.

...

Shaking your head you enter the kitchen switching on your coffee machine, leaning your hands on the bench top, eyes closed. You heard his foot steps as he walk up behind you, the heat off his body as he pressed himself against you, his hands going around your waist holding you too him. His breath warmed your ear before he spoke in a husky whisper "I've missed you too Misty you have no idea how much," you could tell he still wanted you by how large was pressed against your back and butt. "Seto...we can't not again," you whisper shuddering at the feel of him.

His hands tightened around your waist before he let them easy and turned you around. You couldn't meet his eyes because you knew that there was going a need so great it was almost pain, sadness and fear. His finger touched your chin gently; you could pull away at any time and lifted your face to look him in the eye. He was smirking, his eyes soft with need, *does he still love me? But I...I said no, I broke his heart, How could he love me?* you thought, closing your eyes as a tears slid from them, hot and wet.

You felt his breath on your cheek before he kissed away your tears "You always did break my heart when you cried," he whispered as a kissed the corners of your mouth. You knew you should stop him but you didn't want to, you waited lungs burning for air, your heart like a frantic drum in your head. Finally his lips sealed over your with infantile gentleness, one hand coming up to cradled the side of your face as you began to kiss him back. The moment you gave yourself over to him, to this kiss it became rouge, hungry and demanding. Your hands came up to ball in his jacket, pressing you to the front of him, back arching.

...

He lifted you up by your thighs forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist, still feeding at his mouth with a wanton abandon, like he was air and you were suffocating, like he was food and you were starving, like he was the last drink and you were dieing of thirst. Pulling back gasping for air you release he'd sat you on top of the bench, your legs holding him to you, his arms locked around you, yours around him. Blinking you rest your head on his chest, you could hear his heart thundering away. "Now what can't you do?" he asked his voice breathy. "I don't remember were we talking?" you ask making him laugh hugging you closer to him. "I've missed you so much," he said as you raised your head to look at him, he was still incredibly handsome. His blue eyes perfect and totally at home in his tanned face. "God, I've missed you Seto," you whisper not wanting to say it too loud as you trance one hand up and down his jaw.

As you bring one finger across his bottom lip he bit it, drawing it into his mouth. "Thats a good thing," he said releasing you finger. Laughing you look at the coffee machine, it was ready, "Coffee?" you asked not looking back at him. "Hmmm, how bout another kiss?" he asked making you laugh before leaning into him. This kiss was long, and sizzling, full of probing tongue, heat and a forgotten passion. Drawing back you blink your unfocused eyes. Sighing you slid forward "You still take milk and one sugar?" you ask grabbing out two mugs, one your leopard mug the other one with a blue eye white dragon drawn on it. "You remember after six years?" he asked taking a seat at the table. "Oh I remember a lot of things," you say putting the mugs down, questions starting to pop into your head, why did he send those goons, was Peter wrong? Why was he here in your apartment? Shaking your head you make the coffees yours straight black his white with one.

Handing him his coffee you sit down opposite him a scowl on your face "What wrong now?" he asked his face closing down. Signing you look at your coffee then at him your game face back in place, "Why'd you send the goon boys after Otto and me?" you ask. He looked surprised that you knew "I like to know who I'm dealing with, but I have questions for you if you weren't following me then who was? "Theirs more than enough of us to be able to take shifts, by the way how'd you get in here with out the others seeing you?"

Smiling he said "I meet Mokuba in the limo, went home, dressed as him, wearing a wig and such, he drove off, I changed, your guys were following him and then I grabbed one of my low key cars and drove out here, you really should lock your doors anyone could walk in you know,".  
"I know for a fact that I locked that fucking door thank you, you picked the lock, now tell me what you want," you glare at him.  
"You, money, power hmmm let me see and to know why I have three or more government goons following me around," he looked darkly at you anger brewing behind those blue eyes.  
"Well you have money and power, I'm not to sure you have me yet and I know that I won't be telling you jack bout why we're tailing you,"  
"By the way you just were, when we kissed I've always had you but I'll let you think I don't but you WILL tell me what I want to know,"  
"God your still a cocky shit aren't you," you say standing toe rinse your now empty mug glancing at the clock you notice it's 10:30. *Olaf should've been back ages ago, where is he,* you thought looking back at Seto as he sipped his coffee.

Olaf POV

You drove down the road near Kaiba's mansion, as you called Peter's phone for the umpteenth time. "This is Peter Black's phone at the tone--snapping your phone shut you swear heartedly, jumping when your phone went off. Jefferies," "Olaf it's Peter sorry I haven't been answering," he said relief swelled over you as you snap "Were the fuck are you," "Down by the docks, but Olaf we've lost Kaiba he pulled a trick and we've been following his brother around for nearly three hours, fucking shit house I don't know were he went," he sounded so pissed. "Misty, Fuck, go to the apartments, he's gone after Misty," you snap snapping your phone shut doing a U turn in the middle of the road getting honked at and having a few rude gestures thrown your way. "Fuck!" you shout opening your phone calling Misty's mobile on the forth ring she picked up "Havan," "Thank god, Havan are you in your apartment?" you ask fear eating at your gut. "Yeah why?" she asked "Get out, I think Kaiba's there, or coming for you get out and go to umm,--- she cut you off by saying "I'll meet you at the park," a small amount of panic entering her tone. "I'll be there soon," hanging up you call Peter and tell him were the meet was.

Youre POV

You hung up and looked at Seto "you have to go, they know it wasn't you in the limo, I'm meeting Otto at the park," you say standing rinsing both your cups, drying them and putting them away as he stood. "I'll see you later," he said pulling you into a kiss that was quick and messy, meant to brand you as his and it did. "Go please Seto," you say grabbing your jacket off the back of your chair, combing your fingers through your hair as you push him out the door locking it behind the two of you. "I'll give you a lift," he said shaking your head you say "Oh, no hell no, I've compromised my self enough for one night, go home Seto, Here's my mobile number call me later," you say shoving your number into his hand before running out into the night leaving him standing there.

TTFN


	5. Chapter 5

**Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 05**

Contact the author:

Top of Form

~~:..99% of my heart is saying you love him, just try to trust him. He may be different then other guys. Maybe this one wont hurt you.  
But 99% of my head is saying, girl, don't be a fool..:~~

It's been a week since you're and Seto's major make out session, Olaf has become obscenely protective of you. Walking into the kitchen just after 6 you begin to wounder, what would you be doing now if you'd said yes; would you be in his arms right now? Would you have kids? Would you still be in love or would you be devoiced? Would you be stuck in a horrible marriage or forever to live the dream? Sighing you rub your eyes jumping when your phone goes off. "Havan," you say waiting for the coffee machine to stop "Hay Kitten," Seto's voice came over the line, his pet name for you had always been Kitten, over the phone lately you called him Blue.

"Hay Blue, what's up?" you ask resting your butt against the bench, the sound of his voice warming you to your toes. "I'm sitting in a small restaurant, listening to romantic music and waiting for you to come," he said his voice dropping to a husky whisper. "And why are you waiting for me?" you said unable to stop the smile on your face or in your voice. "Well I was thinking of you today and remembered the place we went on for our first date, so I made reservations and I'm telling you now, so get dressed and come meet me, you remember were right?" he said. "Oh you mean that really nice place umm Demarche's," you say with a frown. "Yes that's the place, come meet me," he hung up, the cocky prick hung up. Laughing you shake your head turn off the coffee machine and head to your room.

...

Entering, you look around the dimly lit restaurant, the red lights making it seem intimate and romantic. Spotting Seto you smiled to yourself, although the maitre d' had two groups ahead of me. You didn't mind, you like the view. He sat on his own in a very nice black pinstripe suit, swivelling the wine glass between his fingers, a fresh candle was being placed on the table by the waiter as you was lead through by the maitre d'. You were wearing a very nice little black dress with a small waist jacket made out of velvet, sequences and beautiful stich work. Black thigh highs, and velvet high heals with diamonds studded into them.

"Here you go Miss," the maitre d' said as you came up to the table, when Seto looked at you; you hesitated, breathing a little to fast. "Thank you," you say with a weak smile waving him off when he held out your seat. "You look beautiful Kitten," he said with a wicked smile, it told you that he was thinking wicked things, things that two people would only do in the dark on a dare. "Thanks you look exquisite as always," you say as the waiter came over asking what drinks you'd like, "Champaign, please," Seto said nodding the waiter left bringing back a bottle in a silver bucket full of ice. "Miss?" he asked smiling you nodded as Corrs Love to Love You came on. It had been the song you were listening to the before you made love for the very first time. You smiled closing your eyes but opening them when you feel someone's hand on your shoulder "May I have this dance kitten?" he asked holding out his hand. Smiling you take his hand, following him onto the dance floor several other couples coming up. Pulling you close he began to move slowly to the rhythm of the song putting your hands around his neck, fingers laced together eyes closed you sang along with the words. You felt him lean over, his breath on your ear before he whispered "You sound so sweet," making you blush which made him chuckle.

...

Walking out hand in hand Seto lead you to his limo, giggling you say "Seto I really should go to my apartment," your speech slightly slurred. "Well what do you plan to tell Otto when you get caught, your speech is very slurred and you can't walk in a straight line, come home with me, stay the night," he said pulling you into the heat of his body. "Fine," you mumble taking in his intoxicating sent, "That's my girl."

You sat beside him in the limo suddenly feeling very awkward and slightly stupid. "Man it's the first date all over again," you mumble putting your head between your legs trying to get rid of the dizzy spell. "You alright Kitten?" he asked leaning down to look at you, "Yeah just a little dizzy," you reply. Watching you sit up slowly he said, "I forgot you get real drunk after champagne," with a smirk. "Ha ha ha very funny," you say putting your head on the back of the seat, moving over to you he puts an arm around your waist pulling you into the heat of his body. Suddenly finding yourself looking into his eyes you let out a shaky sigh, just the feel of him, just his sent made you crazy it wasn't fair he could do this after all this years. I mean six years and you still melt like a school girl, how weak, how pathetic.

"What are you thinking?" he asked his breath wafting over your face; you'd both had some mints at the restaurant so it wasn't a problem. "Just wondering what you look like naked now," you whisper back at him, smirking he said "Tease, Leaning in you say "Hmmm, and you love it," before kissing him, gently a small brush of lips. Pulling back you smile at him, "Hmmm lets try that again," he said leaning down to you one hand now in your hair holding your head as he took your mouth with his. The kiss was long, lingering and full of tongue. Pulling back, you blink up at him "You haven't changed at all," you whisper closing your eyes. "Oh and I know you have," he said the hand that had been in your hair was now running up your thigh, sending shivers up and down your spine, making things low in your stomach tighten. His fingers brushed the lace endings of your teddy; it was black and matched your dress, bra and hoes.

"I don't think you ever wore lingerie back then," he said with a smirk, blushing you say "Everything matches," as if it was a legitimate excuse. "I hope to find out for sure later," his hand continued to caress your thigh, making your breath come out in a shaky sigh. "Seto we probably shouldn't I mean what if..." he cut you off with a finger on your lips, his fingers no longer caressing your skin. What do you want to do? Screw the consequences, if you could have one thing right now, tonight what would you have?" he said before moving his finger so you could answer "I'd be with you," you say in a small voice not looking at him. "Then be with me," he whispered putting his fingers lightly on your chin so he could raise your face to look at him. *Screw it, I'll do what I want...for now,* you thought letting a small smile take over your face. You knew this smile; it was a knowing, sinful smile.

Grabbing his tie you pull him down into a kiss that was quick and messy. Releasing him abruptly you say "Okay," before the limo stoped the drivers voice coming over the inter come "Mr Kaiba we're here," "Thank you Richard, Climbing out with his hand in yours you looking about you noticed Gunderson's van on the other side of the street. Quickly looking away you follow Seto inside.

...

Once inside the mansion he pulled you to him kissing you, your hands found his face and shoulders while his slid down lower to your thighs. Lifting you up with out breaking the kiss he began to walk toward the hall on your right. Pulling back you laugh, wrapping your legs around his waist "Seto careful," you say looking into his eyes; the look stole your breath and words with it. Eager, hopeful, fearful and underneath it was lust, thick and pure. You stared into his eyes, his face until he stumbled into his room or what you thought was his room. Kissing him again, though it was more like you were eating each other as he half walked half staggered to the bed falling on top of you on top of the bed.

You could feel him now pressed hard and ready against you, the sensation of it made you writher, made you cry out. He kissed his way down your neck, as he sat up straddling you his hands finding your jacket. Pulling you up he pulled it off as you pulled off his jacket, began to unbutton his shirt. "So eager," he whispered as you pulled his shirt free of his pants. Once it was off and on the floor with all the other cloths you'd removed you lay back, let your eyes take in his chest.

It'd always been a good chest but he'd done something to make it firmer, more muscled. Leaning down he kissed his way down your throat, to the mounds of your breasts, licking one in a long wet lingering line he drew small sounds from you. His hands were at the bottom of your dress pulling it up, brushing his fingers over your skin. By the time he got it off, got you beneath him in nothing but thigh highs, a lace teddy, bra and high heals you were making small frustrated noises. Smirking, his eyes filled with that dark light that is pure male, pure sex for lack of a better word. "So pail, so beautiful," he whispered his voice lower, husky. Running your hands over his chest you sat up licking one of his nipples tentatively, when he didn't chase you away you locked your mouth onto his breast [yes men have breasts] and sucked until he made a sound low in his throat, until he pushed you back onto the bed.

...

He put his hands inside your bra pulling them out until the black lace of your bra was like a dark boarder on your pale skin. Taking one breast into his mouth he drew as much of it as he could into it while his other hand played with your other breast. He'd done this before but you hadn't been as big then so there was more to touch. Gasping you lay there making a low moaning sound, he rolled his eyes up to look at you, and there was a warning, a threat before he bit down. Crying out, not in pain, you rose up from the bed your hands, nails digging into the sheets of the bed. Releasing your breast he sat up and watched you writher with that dark light in his eyes. "Oh god," you say when you finally stopped seeing the insides of your eyelids.

Looking up at him you grab his shoulders using all your weight to role him onto his back with you on top. "My turn," you say before kissing your way down from his jaw, throat to his chest. Kissing and licking the silken muscle, locking your mouth once again over his breast, the other one this time and bit down, hard and fast. Releasing his with the same speed you make your way down his stomach to the top of his pants. Licking just under the waist band you roll your eyes up. His face was a mix of pride, lust, amazement and amusement. Pulling on his pants you pull up enough to whisper "Off,"

TTFN


	6. Chapter 6

Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 06

~~:..I've made mistakes & I have many regrets

... But loving you isn't one of them ..:~~

He was so warm. Opening your eyes you look around trying to remember were you were. Seto lay on his stomach; face turned away, one arm flung across your stomach. You had the sudden urge to pull the sheet up over your self, but in doing that you'd wake Seto because it lay trapped under his arm not covering your breasts. You realised you had your arms crossed over your chest and in a way that too was hiding. *His seen it all so why am I so embarrassed now?* you asked your self as you felt him wake, a tension that hadn't been there before telling you. Lying as still as you could, your breath coming a little too fast, too rapid, why did you stay last night? Why didn't you just go home like a good girl? The reason was now staring at you with those blue, blue eyes. "Morning," he whispered his voice low and husky. "Yeah it is," you reply pulling the sheet up felling really uncomfortable. Wiggling up closer to you he pulled you into the warmth of his body, lips skimming the line of your neck. "Your tense," he whispered, nodding you shiver at the feel of his breath on your skin. "You aren't," you reply before he laughed snuggling in even closer so you could feel him getting happy to see you. "God I've missed you," he said making you blush and look away from the too intense look in his eyes. Chuckling he ran one hand down the side of your face, relaxing you close your eyes letting out a content sigh.

"The guys are going to be wondering where I got to," you say opening your eyes, "Hmm I guess they will be," he replied distracted as he began to kiss your neck again. "I really should go Seto," you whisper breathlessly as he made his way down to your now re-uncovered breasts, flicking his tongue over your now beaded nipple. Groaning you shudder beneath him, one of his hands' sliding down to the V juncture of your legs, figures sliding into your heated core. Laughing huskily he looked at you that dark light had returned as he whispered "Your already ready," unable to do much else you just nodded. Smirking he pushes a knee between your thighs, spreading you wide so he could enter you, only to have a butler knock on the door. "Master Kaiba?" he called. Sighing Seto rolled off of you and pulled on a pair of white, linin drawstring pants and headed for the door as you pulled the blankets up to cover your head.

…

"Yes?" Seto asked

"Sir there are three gentlemen demanding to see you and your lady friend," sitting up wide eyed you stare at the butler. "Names?" you squeaked. Looking at you he sighed "A Mr Jefferies, Mr Black and Mr Gunderson, ma'am," Swearing under your breath you slide out of the bed and quickly got dressed, "I'm going to loss my job, oh why couldn't I use my head instead of my hormones?" you ask your self running your hands threw your hair. Turning you noticed Seto staring at you, the door closed and the room very quiet. "Your friends are here," he said and you noticed everything about him had shut down; eyes, voice even his body language. "Yeah I heard," you say walking towards the door. "Are you sure you want to go down there?" he asked looking down at you. "I have to Seto, I can't hide in here or sneak out the back door like we used to when my mom almost caught us. I'm 24 and so are you, we're gown ups and we have to go about this in a grown up fashion," you say looking down, collecting your self, and shutting yourself down before looking at him again. "Now are you coming down with me or going back to bed?" you ask in the blankest voice you could summon.

"Like I'd leave a lady to fend for herself," he said with a smirk before opening the door while you mumbled "I wish you would," Entering the study you saw Peter, Bernardo, and Olaf sitting there, each with an equally angry or disappointed look on their faces. "Morning gentlemen, can I offer you some coffee or tea?" Seto asked as he took the seat behind his desk and you slouched into a seat next to Olaf, not meeting any of there eyes. Before any one else could speak a young man walked in with long black hair brushing his shoulders, blue grey eyes that held a mischievous glint in them. "Morning Seto, oh good morning, I'm Mokuba Kaiba, welcome to Kaiba Manor," he said moving to shake hands with the others and kissing the back of your hand. "Your all grown up shortie," you say before you could stop yourself, it was just so good to see him again. "Misty? Wow," he said before moving to stand behind Seto like a bodyguard.

"No drinks thank you we just came to pick up Ms Havan," Olaf said heat in his words. Straightening you stared at Seto's desk not letting anyone notice your fear. "Well we were just about to go for breakfast surely you can stay for that?" Seto asked a trace of amusement in his voice. Glaring at him you hold back the urge to kick him or draw your gun out of your bag and shot him in the head. "Sorry but no we have work to get to," Olaf said throwing you a dirty look, giving him blank eyes you stand holding out your hand to Seto, saying "Thank you for your hospitality but I really must get back to work," as he took it and pressed the lightest of kisses on the back. "Good to see you again Ms Havan, do stop by anytime," he said neutrally. Rolling your eyes you bow your head slightly at Mokuba before walking out the door and into the street.

At you apartment

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Olaf shouted pacing back a forth in front of you were you sat on your white couch. "I wasn't," you replied calmly sipping your coffee, "You weren't, you weren't, and why weren't you? That's what you're payed to do?!" he said stoping in front of you. "I know, and actually I'm payed to get information by what ever means necessary, to assassinate those the government doesn't want around anymore and to get rid of people who know too much," you snap. That stoped him, smirking he says "Your going to sleep with him to get more dirt?" laughter in his voice. "It was a thought," you say; you'd thought about doing it since you got back to your apartment and Olaf started ranting. "And why didn't you share this thought?" Peter asked, looking at him you smile "Coz you'd want to be the one sleeping with him," making Bernardo and Olaf laugh while Peter gaped at you going bright red.

"Okay here's what I was thinking, you decided I am now a liability to the operation and have fired me, send for someone you trust to come in. I'll pack up here and move into a low rent place, get a job and date Mr Kaiba while getting all his dirty secrets," you told them watching Olaf as he figured it out. "Alright, start packing, find a low rent and a job but make sure you get the information to us," he said. "Email is a wonderful thing," you say sweetly.

Seto POV

Lying on your bed you pull the sheets to your nose and draw her sent in, sweet, intoxication, you thought remembering last night and the way you won her over with sweet words and even sweeter caresses. Knocking on your door Mokuba opened it wide "Hay brother," he said in his deep, dark voice, looking up you nod. "So how are things going with Misty?" he asked sitting on the end of your bed, laughing bitterly you say "Remember now why I fell in love with her." Raising an eyebrow Mokuba looked a question at you, "She probably lost her job because she got caught with me," you say closing your eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 07

~~… It wasn't loving him that scared me, it was realising that he loved me…~~

Walking into the bar you'd been working for the past two weeks since you got caught with Seto, you did a quick sweep of the room, picking out the regulars, new faces and ones you knew about because of this case. "Misty! Get back here!" your boss Dave Johnson, yelled waving you over. Surprising a sigh you walk over, jump the bar and get to work. Two hours later, 11:00pm you walked over to one of the booths to deliver an order when you heard what was said in the next booth over.

"Yeah, Kaiba isn't worth crap any more, ever since his girl ditched 'im he stoped the good stuff."

"I know that surgery he had done to save her life, the technology used man, he could create his own army!"

Giving the drinks to the couple in front of you, you turn to go when the guy in the booth said "Well the boss says ta get rid of the genius so dat's what we do," his words cutting into your heart.

"Hay, sugar come 'ere!" the guy shouted grabbing the back of your shirt. Holding your breath you let it out slowly as you turn with an innocent smile "Yes, what can I do for you?" you ask. "Oh honey you could do a lot for me," his friend sneered. "Yes, I'm sure I could but I really do have to get back to work so unless you want a drink you should let go of my shirt," you say sweetly.

"Oooo, feisty I like that," he said pulling you closer, laughing you say "Feisty, you think this is feisty, man you really need to get out more," turning you wrap one hand around his thick wrist and start applying pressure. Suddenly a small target circle came into your vision and sat on his face, the power in your arm more than human strong. "Now," you start in a low, mesmerising voice, a siren's song "you're going to let go of my shirt and I'm going to walk away as if nothing happened," you watched the shock then fear take over his face. "You're the one," his friend said cruelty in his voice, "The woman that Kaiba did that surgery on, the one more robot than woman," making it all come back.

8 years ago, your 16, this is before you and Seto hooked up.

_The smell of smoke woke you, sitting up you look around choking on the toxic air, flames licked the walls, all around you and were starting to eat at your bed. Pulling a hand over your face you scream "Mom!" coughing you climb out of your bed and rush to the door. Touching the nob you pull back with a small cry, your hand now red, burned, "Okay just as dad showed," you whisper, you hadn't used your powers since you were 12 when your mom and dad finial got a divorce and your mom brought you over to Japan. _ _Slowly, too slow for your liking you watch the nob turn before something behind it blow up, shattering the door into sharp fragments and sent you flying backwards. As you hit the wall you felt the sharp pieces of wood shred threw your flesh._

_Waking up you look around with your left eye, your right was covered in bandages, you were in a room like one in a hospital but for some reason you didn't think it was one. The door off to your left opened and Seto walked in wearing what you would have called a lab coat if it hadn't been a rich blue. "Seto," you breath, you realised your voice was somewhat different, soft, melodious, beautiful, mesmerising, alluring and husky. Coughing you frown "Where am I? How did I get here? Is my mom okay?" you ask anxious. Raising an eyebrow he walked over "You're at Kaiba Corp. your mother is fine and will be down later today and how you got here is you almost died," he explained. Picking up a chart he made some noises about how you were going to be fine and when you coughed again he looked up "Is your throat sore?" he asked. _

"_Yes and no, how long have I been out?" you ask annoyed that your voice hadn't changed. "Three weeks, you've been in an induced coma for most of it, to help your body cope with the changes," he said. You noticed he was volunteering a lot of information, "What changes?" you ask cautiously, suddenly worried. "You were still in the building when it collapsed, both your legs, arms and your right eye were damaged beyond repair along with your vocal cords," he said studying your reaction. Fear hit you hard, jerking up you realise you still had two legs and two arms "You were just joking!" you accuse him. "No, we replaced your limbs, voice box and eye with state of the art prosthetics, Kaiba Corporation has been waiting for someone willing to try but there aren't may people interested in experimental prosthetics when you have to loss your original," he said. When you frowned, a question in your eyes he said "The doctors had done all they could, amputating everything that was too damaged, you were in a coma and your mother was asking questions when I went in with Mokuba to see you. I over heard and while Mokuba was in with you I told your mother about what we were developing. She really wanted a normal life for you, she said you were strange enough, which you'll have to explain later, anyway she agreed that we could bring you here for the procedure and rehabilitation,"_

Someone's pain filled scream brought you back to yourself and you realised that you'd accidentally crushed the mans wrist, shattering the bone. The shriek of pain rippled through the room, everyone falling silent and the band stoped to stare at the three of you. Jerking away you glare at the man as he huddled around his wounded arm, bitting down hard on his lip to keep from crying out. "Dave! Call an ambulance!" you yell calmly, eight years ago you were turned from teenage freak with psychic powers to a teenage freak with robotic limbs, super strength, speed, hearing, sight, a magical voice and psychic powers. Moment's later Dave came over and bouncers moved in to hold back the crowd, pushing them towards the exits and Dave asked, "Misty, what the hell just happened?" "I have no clue," you say your voice empty of everything. "Well the police and ambos will be here in a moment so I'd like to know how that man broke the wrist you were holding," he snapped. Sighing you shake your head, "Fine, he grabbed my shirt, made several unwanted sexual overturns and wouldn't let me go, I grabbed his wrist to prevent harm to myself and ended up crushing his wrist when his friend said something that brought back an unwanted memory," you tell him.

"I don't want to know, go sit over on a stool were I can see you while I see how bad it is," he shook his head as he spoke. Suddenly you were sixteen again, just learning how to use your new limbs, you'd done something similar at Kaiba Corp shaking one of the lab coats hands and crushed it while tearing the muscles in his arm. Sighing, you shake off like a dog just coming out of water and went to sit were you were told.

…

Hours later you sat in the police precinct, cuffs around your wrists, an officer on the other side of the table and charges on the table. You'd managed to shatter the man, John Matthews's wrist, turning the bone into a fine powder and he'd never be able to do much with his hand again. Nerves and tendons are funny little things. "So, Ms Havan, care to explain how you managed to crush a mans wrist as thick as your biceps?" Detective Phillip Carter asked. He was average, so ordinary it was extraordinary, pail brown eyes, fare skin, nondescript brown hair, empty, cop voice and a brown suit with a white business shirt. "Not really, I'd like my call first," you reply calmly giving him nothing but, tired, bored eyes and an impassive expression. "Answer the question and you'll get your call," he countered. "I need to ask someone if I can tell how I crushed John's wrist or not so…" you say showing him both your palms as you do a slow blink. "Mr Matthews seems to believe your some kind of robot, like a half human-half robot, is that true?" he asked probably thinking the more questions he asked the more he'd were you down. "No dice Carter, wake me when I can make my call," you say yawning, crossing your arms as best you could you lay your head down and close your eyes.

"Fine! Make your call but I want answers, good ones!" he snapped pulling out him mobile and tossing it, too fast and hard for a normal person to catch unless practised in such things. Grabbing it no problem you smile "Baseball?" you ask dropping your tone down another level so it was like a caress against his brain. "Yes, how did you catch that? And don't tell me baseball," he said watching your face. "I'll let you know in a minute," you say dialling Seto's number.

"Kaiba," he sounded so sleepy, sexy.

"Hay, sex muffin I need your help,"

"Misty? … Did you just call me sex muffin?"

"Yes on both accounts. So can I have some help or are you going to tell me to stick it and get some more zzz's?"

"What do you need?" he sounded worried

"Umm well lets see, I need to know if I can tell a cop how I managed to turn human bone into powder, for you to come down to the station and bail me out and most of all I need a hug from the sexiest man I've ever seen,"

"And who's that?"

"You silly, now can you come down or do I have to wait until dawn?"

"Hmm, I really should leave you until at least dawn, you know for not answering your phone or telling me what happened and how much trouble our…fun got you into,"

"Seto," you whin

"But since you asked so nicely I'll be down in half, and tell what ever you have to, just stay out of trouble,"

Grinning you say, "Thanks, you're the greatest," hanging up you hand the phone back to Carter. "So what's the verdict?" he asked, "I have prosthetic limbs, when I was younger I was court in a fire and almost died, I was given experimental treatment to replace both my arms, legs, voice box and my right eye," you explain. When he just stared at you, you sighed and said "Mr Kaiba will be down soon to explain," before pulling both legs up onto your seat wrapped your arms around them not realising that as you did you snapped the chain between the cuffs. Resting your head on you knees you close your eyes and listen to his breathing, which was normal.

After a while there was a knock on the door before it opened and Seto and younger police officer walked in, standing instantly you walk into his waiting arms, burying your face into his chest. "Hay, Kitten," he whispered, kissing your ear. "Hay," you whisper back breathing in his sent. "Good morning, [it's like 2:30 in the morning], Mr Kaiba," Carter started his voice pulling you apart "I'm Detective Phillip Carter," holding out his hand he waited. Shaking his hand Seto asked "So, Detective, what has my fiance' done this time?" as if he asked it all the time. Frowning at him you shot him a dirty look, which anyone else would have interpreted toward the cut about being in trouble all the time, but it was actually about saying you were engaged when you weren't. Smirking he winked a unrepentant "Oh," Carter said shocked before saying "She somehow managed to crush a mans wrist as thick, or thicker than your own, turning the bone into powder and seems unable to explain how she managed to do so."

"It's easy to explain, she has state of the art prosthetic replacements courtesy of my company after an accident at her home," Seto explained "Because of this she now has the strength to…lift a car, run around 60km per hour and bend cold iron with her grip." Somehow he made what you had a hard time explaining sound so basic you felt incredibly stupid. "Unfortunately, if she losses concentration, becomes distracted while doing something, say fighting or shaking someone's hand, well what happened to your victim should give you a good enough explication," he finished taking your hand. "So, how does she feel?" the younger officer asked frowning, and when Carter shot him a dark look he look embarrassed. Smiling sweetly you say "Nanobots," looking at him your voice melodious, beautiful and compelling. "Huh?" he asked dazed, giving you a dark look Seto said "Tiny little robots that connect her prosthetic to her nervous system, every sensation except pain is transmitted."

"That would make her very dangerous," Carter said carefully. "In the wrong hands yes, but until recently she's been working for the government," Seto said and Carter said "And now she works in a bar," his voice full of scorn. "It's an in between job, moneys honest so it can't be that bad a job," Seto said coldly, looking down at you he asked "You ready to go?" Nodding you say "More than ready." As you both turned to go Carter stepped quickly in front of the door blocking your path "I'm sorry but only you can go Mr Kaiba, Ms Havan has to stay here," he said a little flustered. Tuning your mind to his you hear his thoughts _"If I keep her here Trunks can come pick her up and his boys can fetch brain boy," _the one thing you hated more than anything was crooked cops. "Sir, Mr Kaiba's already payed his fiancee's bail," the younger cop said as you tuned to him _"I wonder why he's acting so strange and why Kaiba's engagement was never mentioned on TV." _Turning your head to one side you cough to hide a laugh, frowning Seto asks, "Is your throat playing up again?" looking up a him you let him see the amusement in your gaze.

"Something like that," you say laughter in your voice, taking a deep breath you centre yourself and when you talk again any emotion seemed like a distant dream, your eyes cold as winter skys and hard and as empty as a crystal glass, face expressionless and empty. "I think I'm just overly tired," you say looking back at Carter, whose face was closed off but he radiated with irritation. "I would say it's been a pleasure but that would be lying," you say to him before turning to the younger man "Thank you for your assistance," you say to him your voice empty.

…

Once out side and in the limo you turned to Seto fire in your eyes. "Why the hell did you say we're engaged?!" you yell enraged, raising an eyebrow he said "Because I could," calmly. "That's not a good enough reason!" you shouted throwing your hands into the air, "So I'm good enough to date, to fuck but not good enough to marry…to love?" he said finishing in a whisper. He wasn't looking at you but out the window as if he didn't want you to see what emotion was in his eyes.

"…That…That's not what I said or meant you know I love you," you say an when he didn't respond you put you hand on the other side of his face and gentle turn his face until you were staring into his eyes. There was a pain so deep in them it was anguish "Seto," you whisper caressing his face "I do love you," you let him see in your eyes what you felt. As the look slowly faded from his you asked, "What made you doubt I loved you? Even after I left I loved you, felt you, thought of you, missed you. Some times I'd hear something on the radio or when I talked to someone and I'd think I must remember to tell Seto that. And then I'd remember the look on your face when I said no, when I left and I'd remember that you weren't mine any more." As you spoke your voice cracked and tears burned your eyes "But I…I never stoped, never stoped loving you, not once not ever," you whispered letting the pain the thought of him not believing you loved him gave you show in your eyes.

"Then why didn't you come back, why didn't you say yes back then, why won't you marry me now? I love you, you know I do, you did then and you do now, so why Misty? Why do you keep turning me down?" he took both your hands in his as he spoke and they were trembling with all the emotion he was trying to hide. Looking away from that all to real pain in his blue, blue eyes and licked your suddenly dry lips, taking a deep breath you let it out slowly and whispered "I'm…I'm terrified at the thought of marriage." Letting go of one hand he touched your chin ever so lightly and even that light touch made you flinch, turning your face up to his you looked into his eyes. A calm gentleness, an endless patience it was one of the first things you loved about him, he never pushed you past where you were willing to go. "Why?" he whispered back, swallowing loud enough to hear you whispered "I…I don't want what happened to my mom to happen to me. I don't want to marry someone and have them think they own me and…and what happens if I love them so much that they're my whole world only to have them die. What if after so much time, we have kids and they decide they don't want me any more. I can't go through that again Seto, I…I just can't," hot tears streamed down your face by the time you finished.


	8. Chapter 8

Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 08

~~… We enjoy warmth because we have been cold.

We appreciate light because we have been in darkness.

By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness…~~

"Oh honey," he whispered pulling you into the shelter of his body, close to his heart, "I don't want to own you, I'm not planing to die any time soon and I'm not your father. I'm not trying to get you with child so my government can see if any experiments they did on the two of us passed on to the next generation. I'm not going to cheat on you or leave you and our baby stranded by leaving you high and dry for a younger woman, I just want you at my side forever" he said. Burying your face against his chest you took serval deep cleansing breaths you whisper "Then we need to get some things out in the open." Pulling back enough to look him in the eye you say "If we're really going to do this, get marry I mean I need some straight answers and I'll know if you lie so don't bother and I need to tell you a few things."

"And that would be?" he asked cautiously, his eyes already guarded. "Okay, one I still work for the government, two I and the three gentlemen you met the other day at your place were sent here to watch you. Some politicians were getting really worried about your … involvement with a major gang in this area," you say in a empty, matter-of-fact voice letting yourself hide behind the cool, stillness you'd learnt as a child. "I need to know why you joined up, when and what you've been doing for them and I'm going to tell you this because you'll need to know," you pause watching him. "Trunks-he flinched slightly as you said the name- is planing to send some of his goons over to take you out very soon. John Matthews, the guy whose wrist I crushed, said that you hadn't done anything worth while since my…enhancement, that since I left you focused on other things like your duelling Academy. I need to know what you've done or haven't done for them so I can protect you," you say watching his face.

"So," he said slowly, "That's why you're here," looking away before his eyes jumped back to your face which was as empty as a dolls. "You could have said no, you could have passed this one up…why didn't you?" he asked, tension between his brows like he was trying not to frown. Giving him a small smile you say "I wanted to see you again, be near you again with out going to see you myself, coward that  
I am I didn't…wasn't brave enough to go to your doorstep and visit. I took this mission so I could see you, hear your voice even from a distance, I…I needed to know you were okay I guess," shaking your head you look at him. Some sort of tension left him as if he thought even agreeing to marring him was a way to get information, that you were pretending to love him still to get enough to incriminate him. Boy was he a long shot off par. You didn't sue people, didn't put them in jail, you killed them. That was if you got information and murdered assassinated people for your government that was it, no more, no less.

…

Taking a deep breath he nodded and frowned at the floor, remembering, "It was six months after you left, I was depressed and working to the point were I passed out because I wasn't eating, drinking or sleeping enough. I was also drinking myself into a pit," he gave a bitter laugh, before saying, "Mokuba got so worried and acutely called for a doctor and a psych. My 13 year old baby brother called for help because I well I really don't remember that much. Any way I'd been sober for a week or more and one of the lab tecs, who has clearance to most of the stuff I'd done, even your surgery came up with three roughneck goons. Said that one of his friends wanted to talk with me and then he gave me a letter." He licked his lips almost nervously "It had a time, date and name of a bar that his friend wanted to meet, he said it was about a business proposition. Now you have to remember, at the time I was…sick, I was working as hard as the doctors would let me so I wouldn't think about you. So I jumped at the idea and went. When I got there I knew instantly that something was wrong, everyone in the bar wore the same ring, the same bandanna on his or her biceps or head and they all had that same feel to them," looking at you he gave a little smile.

"Almost like the way I could feel you, you know how everyone has a feel, good, bad, in between, hard life, easy," when you nodded he said, "They had this feel like if you crossed one of the you crossed all of them. Then I met Trunks," he shivered and rubbed a hand over his face. "He was sick, really sick, you could feel it, like by just sitting in the room with him you were dirty and talking to him made my thankful I could have a very, very hot shower and burn all the cloths I had on. He asked me to join his gang, to make things, weapons for him to sell; drugs and other things that were just as bad. I told him that I wanted no part in his gang, that he would have to go somewhere else for what he wanted. He…he laughed and it was like ice down my back, evil and sickness poured off of him like oxygen does trees. He said of cause I would join and I'd make anything he wanted other wise he'd have Mokuba hurt, he told me he liked boys, young ones, early teens till just before they look like men. He told me that he'd hurt Mokuba, then kill him and then he…" he trailed off and closed his eyes and shuddered.

"He had Mokuba brought in from somewhere upstairs, he had tears on his face and fear in his eyes. Trunks told me to watch and I did horrified as he pulled Mokuba's pants down, his boxers and," he swallowed and a single tear slid down his face. You suddenly felt dirty, cruel and horrible he was reliving what happened because you demanded he tell you. "He touched him, he played with him, fucking sexually abused my little brother in front of me and I couldn't do anything because when I tried he had two, big, stronger guys grab me hold me as he spoke and molested my brother. He told me he'd do worse to Mokuba, that he'd track you down and bring you in, that he'd take you over and over in front of me. That he'd let his men have their fun until you died or took your own life which ever was first. He promised to hurt you both if I didn't do what he wanted. So to protect both of you I agreed. It started small, new bikes for everyone, state-of-the-art ones, hacking into government files, police computers, bank accounts, everything and anything. I put Mokuba into self-defence training because he was scared all the time, he had nightmares about Trunks for two years and I couldn't get him any help because then people would know and Trunks said that if we told anyone, anyone at all then he'd do it."

…

He went quiet as the limo slowed and Richard's voice came over the intercom "We're at the mansion Mr Kaiba," taking a deep breath he replied "Thank you," and you both got out. You walked inside in silence, into his room were you both sat on the bed quietly for a while until he continued as if once you hit play you couldn't stop him. "Two years ago when Mokuba turned 18 Trunks rocked up, we both thought that because he looked like a man now he was safe, which was true, sort of but you weren't. Mokuba and I had been talking, we were going to get out of the group even if it took disappearing, and everything was in order so that if anything happened to either of us the school and the Corporation would be taken care of. I'd brought a lot of shares in my own company under a different name, had put money into a few accounts across the world in different names, enough to live without a job for a very long time. Trunks rocked up with pictures of you, one at a supermarket, bags in one had, holding a little girl's hand in the other. She was a little blond, and a dark haired boy was on the other side holding a blond man's hand with more bags, the both looked between 4 and 5 so I figured you'd married someone else." There was a pain in his voice as if the thought of you with another hurt him.

Gasping you stared at him "My neighbours kids, Bettina, Tina and Martin, Marty, fuck I endangered them!" you shouted eyes frantic. "So their not yours?" he asked, frowning at him you shook "No, Ken, my neighbour had lost his wife when the twins were 2, I'd moved in when she was five months pregnant. Penny was a really nice lady, sweet as all get out and always over for coffee and a chat, though they know me as Mika Summers. Well when I was home, I'm out of town a lot for work. I used to do my shopping with them on Thursdays every second week if I was in, if not then Ken would take care of my apartment. They did it all the time and after her death I had the kids over all the time, they were both from families were they were the only child, wanted a big family. Ken's parents were divorced and lived over seas and he hadn't talked to either of them for years, Penny's were dead. I think her mom had breast cancer when she was little and died from it and her dad died a few days after their wedding, heart attack." You smiled "They both took to me pretty quick, three only kids, you know Penny used to tell people I was her little sister, estranged for this reason or that it made her feel better and I had family again. The kids call me Aunty Mika coz they believe we're related."

Frowning, you looked at him "Did you really think I was married to another, in love with another? After I said no to you that I would or could forget you that quickly, marry another months after I left you?" you ask. Looking away embarrassed he nodded "I actually that he was the reason you said no that you realised you didn't love me or that he was giving you something I couldn't, that there had been some need that I hadn't or couldn't fill. There was another thought and I'm sorry for thinking it but that you'd been cheating on me with him and that he'd gotten you pregnant so you were going off to get married." Glaring at him you said "I never, not once dreamed of cheating on you and for your information I haven't had sex with anyone else, dated once and duped most guys BUT I never not once had sex with another partner," anger in your voice. He blinked and gave a smile that turned your insides to mush, it was so warm it would have melted any woman, even ones stronger than you. Part lust, part tenderness, part little boy, all love.

He grabbed you so suddenly that you made a very girlie yip before he crushed his mouth to yours. He kissed you like he was trying to eat you, but it was also gentle, tender and you could almost tasted his love, his passion for you in his mouth as if emotion had flavour. Melting into him you gave a whimpering moan when his hands moved, one going behind you to hold you to him the other cupping your right breast. Pulling back gasping, the world a little fuzzy around the edges you said "Damn," nuzzling your neck he kissed the big pulse there before whispering "You have no idea how much that means to me, Misty." Sighing he pulled back and settled you into his lap, so you were comfortable but not pressed against the length of him, you both knew how distracting that could be.

…

"Maybe I should cuff you to the bed and go sit on the couch until you finish," you said jokingly, laughing he asked "No I feel better holding you, now were was I?" Thinking about it you say "The pic of me and my neighbours," nodding he says, "Right, anyway he told us that though Mokuba was a little to mature of his tastes he was still vulnerable, that there were people he knew who would fuck anything, even another man. He said that he'd found you and your little family and he'd use you all to hurt me, that he'd grab the boy first and leave a note telling you to come to Domino. Then once you got to Domino, probably leaving your 'daughter' and 'husband' at home he'd have them both brought in. He said it would've been too dangerous to take them all in one hit, that you were not to be tangled with, well at least while you were strong."

"He told me that once he had your family and you were in town he'd play with you until you were over stressed, abused from fighting all his goons, that your hotel room, your house, your car, your phone would be monitored. That he'd get all your weaknesses then use them against you, he got a little explicit after that, he told us that he has a friend who likes little girls, another who liked little boys, you know, little, little boys between 4 and 12 though preferably between 5 and 9. That once he had you he'd force you to watch until you broke then he'd have Ken, although he called him your husband brought in." He stoped and swallowed "He'd hand you a gun, told me you were very, very good with them. And would have you shoot him and if you didn't he'd have you chain again and you'd have to watch him be tortured, raped the whole nine yards." He stoped again and took a deep cleansing breath "He said that if you told them to stop they would and they'd unchain you and hand you a gun again and tell you to shot Ken. This would continue until you finally shot him and that if you tried to shot anyone other than your husband he'd have the kids brought back in and you'd be chained and have to watch it all over again. Trucks and a few others would be behind a glass, bullet prof wall only the three rapists and two assistants to help with you would be in the room, though only one rapist at a time unless you resisted. Once they were dead, see if you pasted out they'd kill the one that you were watching, so say you fainted when Tina was being raped she'd be killed once the guy had had his fun."

He stoped and looked at you his eyes raw, "Anyway, once they were dead or gone with their, 'masters' I think is the word he used. You'd be brought to the main bed, tied down, Trunks said you were too dangerous not to be, then I'd be brought in and chained where you had been and I'd have to watch." Shaking his head as if fighting the same mental pictures you were he said "I asked him what he wanted, he wanted a copy of the Blue Eyes White Jet, with fire power. He wanted enough fire power to sink a large battle ship, too much fire power for one jet but I started to design it, I'm still meant to be working on it but I don't want anyone to have that kind of power. I've told Trunks that I'm trying to figure out how to add all the extras he wants added, but I'm having trouble making it aerodynamic and light enough to go the speeds it needs to do what he wants." Glaring at the carpet he growled "I've been very careful, not having sexual partners that could be used against me. I wish I could say what you said, that I hadn't had sex with anyone after you but I can't, it was never good enough, it was good, sometimes great but never enough. You know how we used to, when you lived with me for that last six months we were together, how we were almost inseparable. Except for when I went to work and you went out with friends but we made love a least once a night, sometimes five times, hell sometimes we'd go home during our lunch break just to have some time together." He looked at you again as you nodded, blushed and mumbled "I remember," smirking he said "I could never do that with others, once a week, once a fortnight, at first. For the first two years nothing, then once a month with girls I picked up at a bar or something. It increased as if the more time away from you the worse it got, this nagging hunger, so I tried to feed it, like you do all hungers but it was never enough. I got to this one point were I had a mistress for everyday of the week, I did every thing I could to not hunt you down. It was as if there was something vital missing and I just couldn't replicate it with anyone else. Then you come back into my life."

Shaking his head he said "I made sure that I didn't leave any information on any of the … products for Trunks on the company computers it was always done on my laptop or on the home computers. I made sure that I didn't invent anything that might interest Trunks, which is probably why he says that since you I haven't done much. Which is very true in his way of thinking, I deleted all of my company files on the prosthetics with in two weeks of the meeting. I saved a copy onto a cryptic disk so only you, Mokuba and I can read it, I worked on the Academy most of the time, duelling equipment, game consoles for on line duelling, tournaments and Kaiba Land rides. Only doing Trunks's shit when it suited me, I told him I had two companies to run, plus the school once it was established. I had so much to do that I couldn't do much else. So he didn't ask for much time just for things to get done, he understood good business so I used that against him." Smiling gently you put a finger on his lips, "If there's more tell me tomorrow, right now what I think we both need is to be naked, under those lovely silk sheets and holding each other," you say. After removing it you look away saying, "I want to hold and be held, I want to be told it's going to be all right, that we can get through this and get married and have a family. That once we do that Trunks will never darken our lives again but I've seen to much, done too much and am too old to believe such comforting lies."


	9. Chapter 9

Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 09

~~… There are three kinds of people in the world.

Those who make things happen, those who watch what happens,

And those who wonder what happened…~~

Waking in his arms, your nude body pressed tightly against his you blinked into the very bright sunlight, turning your head to one side you look at the clock 11:30am. "Wow," you sigh and turn to look at Seto whose face resting on your left breast like a pillow, you could feel his left leg flung over both of yours, his right leg pressed tight to your left. Your left hand was on his neck, fingers tangled in his hair, right intertwined with his left as if even in your sleep the two of you had been trying to hold on to each other. Groaning you shift slightly stiff from lying in the same position for too long. When you settled he made an inaudible sound, sort of a cross between a groan, a moan, a word and a yawn, it was so weird it made you laugh. A sort of breathless chuckle because the feel of him resting in the mound of your breast, the feel of his breath on your ultra sensitive skin and the feel of his growing long and hard took your breath from you.

"What's so funny?" he asked his eyes still closed as he rubbed his cheek on your flesh giving you a good feel of the newly emerged stubble, a very feline movement, like scent marking. "That noise you made," you say sighing contently. "Hmm," he said turning his head to suckle on your breast, gasp moaning you shuddered. Releasing your hand he cupped your free breast, playing with it while you lay on the bed gasping like a fish out of water. Arching your body towards him you moan fingers tangled in his sleep tousled hair as he released your breasted from the sweet torture of his hand, trailing his fingers down to your heated core. As he slid one finger then another inside you, you made a muted sound somewhere between a scream, a whimper and a moan.

Pulling his fingers out he freed your breast and looked at you with those blue, blue eyes dark with desire, shinning with love and a wordless question written on his face. Moving restlessly underneath him, you let him see the answer in your body, your face every senseless noise you made and when he was halfway in fighting the natural tightness of your body there was a solid knock on the door. Sighing he rested his head on your shoulder and shouted, "Go away!" irritation in his strained voice. "Seto? What are you doing?" Mokuba's voice came from the other side, confusion lacing his words. When you laugh it tightened you around Seto which made him thrust, which made you writher which made him…after the third time he drew himself out of you with a long suffering sigh. "Give us an hour!" you shout then thinking better of it you shout "Make that two!" which got you a startled laugh from the other side of the door. "Hi Misty, don't stay in bed all day, you two!" he shouted back and walked away laughing.

Sighing you settle back against the bed and say "Okay, lets go," eagerness in your voice, giving you a coughing laugh he rolled onto his side, "You sure, I mean we just got court," he asked teasingly. Running your hand down his stomach to cup him in your hand you stare into his eyes watched them loss some focus and flutter when you squeezed ever so slightly. "I want this," you say squeezing again and waited until he could see you and not the inside of his eyes to continue "Inside me," you tell him. Smirking he ran his hand lightly down your stomach to the apex of your thighs and slid them down between and slid two fingers smoothly between your thighs. "Your wet enough, but your tighter than we used to have," he frowned as he spoke as you lay breathless and wordless as he moved those two long sure fingers in and out. "Hurry" you gasped swallowing hard you snapped "Up." You didn't care about anything but the feel of him, didn't think about anything but the way he moved for the next hour, and after a very powerful orgasm you both lay side by side trying to relearn to breath, to remember how to speak, to move.

…

Sitting in the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of Seto's boxers and a black business shirt, he wouldn't let you wear a white one and he didn't own any Tees so you were stuck with blue, black or a range of different coloured silk shirts mostly in blue. Even his boxers were limited to shades of blue, white and black. Sipping your hot coffee you began to read the paper as Mokuba walked in paused, grinned and said in a playful voice "Long night?" Looking up at him you wondered how he regained his sense of humour, his little boy charm then you saw a shadow in his eyes and knew that the playful, little boy in a mans body was just a lie, a very good cover tactic but you wondered the price. Smiling you say "Too long and none of it fun," frowning he asked "Don't say that with Seto in the room, you might hurt his feelings," laughing Seto walked up behind Mokuba and grinned at him.

"Last night she spent a good four hours at the police station," he said laughter in his voice, a mask, you realised they both had smiling masks and cop/bad guy masks. "We only got to play this morning," he said and you could almost feel him drop the mask a little "You just had to knock when we started," he mock growled as he mock glared at his younger but not so little brother. Turning to you he smiled gently, his eye melting and turning into liquored sapphire, walking over he kissed your temple he grabbed your coffee off the table and took a sip as he read the paper over your shoulder. "Anything interesting?" he asked, as you glared up at him "No, now give me back my coffee, it's my first one this morning I need it to wake up," you complain. Grinning he took another sip as he turned to Mokuba "Guess what," he said real joy in his voice, raising an eyebrow Mokuba waited letting the cheerful child slid away and the cold cynicism take its place. "Come on guess!" Seto said like a little boy with a secret.

"Fine! Misty killed Trunks last night," there was joy in his voice, a cold bitterness that told you that once Trunks was gone, dead and gone Mokuba would sleep a lot better. Standing you take your coffee from a very frozen Seto your engagement ring sparkling in the light making little blue diamonds decorate the walls, and Mokuba's face. "I'm getting to that, just need a few things but the news Seto's taking about is this," you tell him holding out your hand to flash your ring, it was a sapphire as dark as his eyes embedded in silver with a blue eye white dragon engraved inside the stone. Written inside the band was Forever Love SK&MH with a little love heart carved next to it. It had to have cost a fortune. Grabbing your hand he peered at the ring wide eyed, gaping mouth and shaking hands "Your engaged?!" he shouted a mix if joy, shock and horror in his voice. You understood all of it, well thought you did.

Nodding happily Seto beamed at him "I convinced her that she belonged in the Kaiba family," he said. Turning you say "That's if you can live with an assassin," your voice quite you hadn't wanted to bring this up because once the ring was on he started acting like a kid who got exactly what he wanted for Christmas. Your words froze them both as you walked around the breakfast bar "What do you mean 'assassin'?" Mokuba asked his voice cool, calm but underneath was unease. Giving him a long assessing look, your eyes empty and very dead, and if eyes really were mirrors to ones soul you knew you were in trouble because no one was home. His long fingered hands fidgeted over his suit jacket, even going to his sleaves with cufflinks. Baby Kaiba. The thought should have been funny but it hurt you to see so much of the loving boy gone, "What does an assassin do?" you asked in your dead voice. You had pulled yourself back into that place were nothing hurts, not really, like you were stuck in side a everything prof bubble where nothing can touch you.

The place you killed.

"An assassin kills people they are payed to kill, depending on how good depends on how much they cost." Seto said, looking at him you saw the worry on his face, as if he just realised he'd had an assassin sent after him. Nodding you say "What's a spook?" frowning he asked, "What kind of spook?" "Government" you reply "Not a damn clue, why the twenty questions?" this coming from the younger brother. "Trying to see what I do and don't have to explain, I work for the Japanese Government, taking care of loss ends for them, taking out those no longer…useable or to dangerous and collecting information for the pollies. I do what ever it takes to get the job done and this is the very first time I've fucked up on a case," you say.

Grinning you say "But then again it's my own fault I could have said no to the case." Blinking Mokuba said in a voice that held a soft horror "They sent you to kill Seto and you took it," as a hardness came into Seto's eyes as if he believed that. Shaking your head you say, "No, the assignment was to observe, see how far Seto was in and if we could get him out or have to take him out…I was hoping for the first, I had to come. Had to see if I could change things before the government decided to clean house. What you have to remember is that Seto is one of the smartest people in the world, owner of two, multi-billion-dollar companies, Kaiba Corp. and Kaiba Land with seven Kaiba Corp. offices worldwide. A Kaiba Land in over half the worlds capital cities and now Duel Academy which has been going for the last four years with a really good PI. And over a thousand students attending, add another average of 300 students that get in from the 2000 that apply every year, around 100 dropping out with in the first year. The first graduating class for the Academy is at the end of this year since the very first students will be finishing their four years will have just over 100 students. Thanks to Seto these kids have the chance to be more, to either go into the duelling field like Mai or Yugi who are now partly retired, Joey is still playing. But they could also go into the gaming business, work for a duelling company, some of the best students are being offered jobs at Kaiba Corp in the testing area. Kaiba Land as entertainers, duelling one another for others to watch, staying on at the Academy as student teachers, doing I think three years more study to become teachers in their favourite area of duelling or even working for Pegasus as a designer or some such."

Looking from one brother to the other you ask "If you were a government wouldn't you worry about someone with that much power, money and smarts going bad, joining a gang and making weapons?" Turning you turn on the coffee machine take out three mugs and set up coffee's for you all as you call over "How do you take your coffee Mokuba?" "White with two," he said his voice thoughtful. Once the three of you sat at the table Seto said, "So basically the government is worried that I'd gone what rogue?" the earlier cheerfulness gone. Nodding you say "Precisely," as you watch the two of them as you spoke "I want to call over my friends, tell them what you told me, expressly the…"Trailing off you gulp and close your eyes as a shiver passed threw you. "The bad stuff, I need to call Ken and the kids tell them some things up, I'll get some other…friends to watch over them until this is cleaned up," you say absently running your finger around the rim of your mug. "If you're already married why are you engaged to Seto?" Mokuba asked titling his head to one side like a dog. "One I'm not married, two Ken's my neighbour and friend, almost family to me and three I'm engaged to your brother because he asked…twice," you say a vag annoyance in your voice.

…

Hours later you sat across from Olaf and the others, Seto on one side of you Mokuba on the other. "Okay what do you need?" Olaf asked once Seto and Mokuba finished telling their tale. "My things brought here, appropriate people notified, discretely, people looking after Ken and his lot, they've had enough trouble. New cloths but I can get that myself and I need you guys to continue to follow Seto around but instead of tracking him guard him," you say. Opening his mouth Seto said "Misty…" and you knew the moment he said your name he was going to argue looking at him you pin him with your eyes "No arguing. I cannot, will not, lose you over this, if you really want us to get married, be together, long enough to do that then we play this my way. Set up a meet with Trunks, tell him your fiancée wants in. No more than that, don't tell him anything specific just get it done." Turning to Mokuba you say "No playing hero, we'll get him but it will take time, patience, if we rush this not only will people get hurt but we wont get him," giving you a sullen look he nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Desire Never Dies [Seto] 10

~~…I may be cold hearted but you warm my soul and bring a life into my day that no one can take away…~~

"Hello?" a deep, brisk voice answered.

"Hay Ken, its me," you say your voice going super sweet, like a voice meant for blond curls and baby pink gum.

"Mika!" he sounded relived.

"Yeah, how are you guys?" you ask as Seto and Mokuba raise eyebrows and look at each other simultaneously.

"Good, hay some guys were in your apartment earlier, packing, all of your stuff was already gone. Mrs Denny told me and when I went in there your apartment was bare," he sounded frightened.

"Yeah, I know, I have some good news and some bad news,"

"Is your friend okay?" he asked alarmed.

That was your cover this time, you'd told him that one of your very close friends had gotten into an accident and was in intensive care. "Yeah, about that, he hadn't been in one, when I got here they explained that they hadn't seen me in ages and every time they called to invite me down, I was too busy" you lie putting good natured irritation into your bubble gum voice. "Oh! That's good," he said and you could hear the kids in the background. "Yeah, even better, I'm engaged!" you pour joy into your voice. Laughing in pure shock, he knew of your low tolerance towards men, he said, "Someone finally snapped you up?" Laughing with him you say, "yeah, look I'm not coming back anytime soon, and I want you to be extra careful all right, I can't explain right know but soon I will. I've asked some friends in your area to look out for you and the kids but be careful," moving to sit on Seto's lap. "Okay…you take care of your self and come over when you can…I want to meet the man who stole that heart of yours…Tina stop pulling on your brothers hair! Sorry, look I gotta go, see ya," he said. "Will do, say hi to the kids and I'll send you an invitation, chow," you reply hanging up.

Kissing your temple Seto asked, "How'd he take it?" snuggling closer you say in your normal voice "He took it in stride, confused but fine," looking up at him. Smiling slightly you say, "Time to go shopping,"

…

Standing the middle of Seto's room you look at yourself in the mirror, you just didn't see it, why Seto wanted you, wearing nothing at all. All your new cloths had been put away except for a very different leather outfit and a wicked red dress. Walking up behind you Seto slid his hands around your waist, jerking you against his bare heavily muscled chest, gasping you look at his reflection wide eyed. "Beautiful," he whispered kissing your neck and shoulder, shuddering you moan closing your eyes as you lean back letting your head fall to rest against his shoulder. His hands slid up to your breasts and their pebble hard nipples, moving restlessly, you groaned as your buttocks slid over his aggressively hard penis the friction drawing a similar sound from him. Spinning you around he kissed you hard, his tongue thrusting into your mouth with hot, hard male possession. Clinging to his arms you swoon, pushing yourself closer to his heat, his arms now locked behind you.

His hands moved up and down in restless, rough movements as if he was almost starved for you, desperate for the touch of your skin against his. Sliding your arms up his arms you put one behind his neck the other sliding down his chest, playing in the line of chestnut hair that trailed from his navel to his hard erection. When your hand cupped him he shuddered, groaned his mouth falling away from yours as he half whispered, half-shouted "God." "No, goddess," you replied dropping to your knees in front of him facing the heavy, full ripeness of him, sliding your hands down his muscular thighs. Goosebumps rose to your touch and he shivered his hands flexing, curling into fits then stretching wide, showing his long, elegant fingers and well manicured nails.

Flicking out your tongue, a quick lick that you'd do when eating an icy pole, quick little flicks to enjoy the taste and still ensure that none was lost. He jerked, his whole body moving, "Misty, please," he groaned his voice imploring, pleading, smiling you did another foray with your tongue and he groaned so long and loud it vibrated down his enter body. Putting your mouth around the thick, hard head putting your lips over your teeth to keep from hurting him and flicking your tongue over his skin, he cried out and his hands bunched in your unbound hair. You began to work your way down his hard penis, fighting to take those last inches for you to touch the base of him. His breath was coming in gasps, his hand convulsing in your hair, which drew a gasp from your throat.

Dragging you up, away from his body he yanked you off your feet, lifted you high and growled "Legs around my waist," now your breath was coming in gasps and as you slid around his tapered waist your hand gripped his shoulders, nails bitting his skin. One hand beneath your butt, the other around your waist he slid you down the hard, full length of him, struggling against your natural tightness. Before he finished the first thrust you were making small animal like noises and pushing yourself against him.

…

You ended up on the bed, your new cloths on the floor and his body pumping full force into yours, you could feel another orgasm building, the slap of his tight, hard balls against your ass. Then you both exploded, flying off into that universe of heaven and hell, pleasure and pain, together and you came back to your bodies together, lying on the soft matrass, tangled together, hearts beating as one, gasping to fill your burning lungs. Rolling off you Seto groaned when your inner muscles tighten, gripping him, and trying to keep him deep within you. Once free you rolled so your head was pillowed on his chest and began to draw eights absently on his stomach, "If this gets any better between us we're going to die," you murmur. "Yeah, but damn what a way to go," he chuckled, "Hmm," you reply flicking out your tongue to catch a little bead of sweat from his nipple.

He shivered for you and you sighed, "Now we both need another shower," you told him propping your self up on one elbow as you looked down at him. "Conserve water and share with me," you say sliding from the bed only to be stoped by his hand on your arm. Turning back to him you saw the small frown on his face "What is it?" you ask and he perused his lips, narrowed his eyes and said, "Why did you decide to become an assassin? I would never have thought you would do that. I swear if someone told me you'd end up being an assassin when we were first together I'd have told them they were nuts."

Giving a little sad smile you say "It's what I was born to be," making him frown even harder "You're going to have to explain that," he said and you shook your head saying, "We don't have time." You'd never fully explained about what you were, never had found the courage, the words to tell him that you'd been born a weapon. That he'd only made you more dangerous, more lethal. Sliding from the bed you walked with unconscious grace, sometime it happened, you'd go from moving like every woman to moving like a well oiled killing machine.

Muscles rippled beneath your skin and you could feel Seto's gaze on your back. "Why do you always do that?" he asked. Turning at the bathroom door you looked at him "Do what?" you ask. You so didn't want to talk about this; you were aloud to have secrets weren't you? "Run away when ever I bring up stuff about your past, you've explained your parents were apart of some military experiment but never what they were experimenting for. They wanted to see if what ever did passed on to the next generation but you never told me if it did pass on to you. Your mother said before your treatment that you were and I quote 'strange enough' and you never explained what she meant. Again you make an extremely cryptic remark about being born to be an assassin and you say we don't have time to talk about it," he said walking up to you.

You stood frozen, barely breathing, your heart in you throat, tears burning behind your eyes, you were going to tell him, you knew it and he was going to freak and kick you out. He'd stop loving you because you were a freak, a monster, a killer, the perfect weapon and he'd see the monster, and one he'd inadvertently helped create. "Stop making excuses, talk to me," he said his fingers curling around you biceps. Closing you eyes you swallowed hard. "30 years ago the US government aloud a remarkable scientist to conduct very controversial experiments on trained soldiers in the hopes of making the perfect weapon. A soldier that could slip in and out of enemy territory unseen, unheard, undetected. The scientist opened up the psychic pathways in a group of volunteers who showed small 'psychic' abilities. Hunches that turned out right, déjà vu, telepathy on a small scale, empathy etc they also had to have a high IQ. Out of the 30 that went in only 15 survived the trained and procedure. After a 4 year training they wanted to see if the abilities would pass on to the next generation so six men were chosen, three paired with unknowing women of the Psi program the other three with regular soldiers who didn't know about the program," you explain.

Continuing you say "Out of the 9 babies born, one set of twins, one set of triplets and four single births in the space of two years and some very hasty marriages, only six survived the first two years. Two of single births from psychic overload, they were both from a pair with a mother without knowledge of the Psi program, one from a psi pair, one of the twins from psychic overload. It was later realised that those who died weren't what we call anchors they were unable to draw the extra information away from their very vulnerable minds. Out of the six to survive only three had any psychic ability, the triplets were null's, they had nothing, duds. They were from a psi pairing, two exceedingly powerful psychics, but their abilities must have clashed negating all traces of psychic ability." Taking a deep breath you look up into his slightly wide eyes and say, voice soft "Of the three to inherit abilities, I was the most powerful, gaining abilities from both parents unlike the others who only got one or two abilities. By the time I was twelve I knew 76 ways to kill a man, 69 of those look like an accident. I can stay underwater for a maximum of 30 minutes, I can start fires, read peoples minds, emotions, mind manipulate and can talk to animals. Your treatment when I was 16 only made me more dangerous."

You watched his face his eyes as he realised you'd just spilled the beans, that you weren't human but an experiment, a being brought to life by the greed of a government, the need for control of the military and the genius of a man. Looking away you swallowed hard and stepped back, away from him, tears threatening to chock you. "I'm going to have a shower now," you say and you voice wavered, shook with emotion. He didn't even look at you, acknowledge you in anyway and you wished you could go back, not tell him, but that wasn't one of you abilities. Closing the door soft in his face you walked mechanically to the shower and turned it on, standing under the cold spray of water and as it heated tears streamed down your face, sobs broke from your mouth.

Falling to you knees you cried, cried from a love you couldn't have, a past you didn't want, and a present you couldn't escape and a future that only promised more pain. Cried for broken dreams, shattered hopes and crushed promises made on pretences that only existed for normal humans.


	11. Chapter 11

Desire Never Dies [Seto] 11

~…Sometimes to win you have to lose…~

You stayed there on the tilled floor of the shower, even after the water had run cold and you shivered from a coldness blankets, hot coffee and warm winter cloths could never fix. You'd only felt like this once, just after you'd left Seto and you knew the only thing that would cure the chill was time and lots of it. Sighing, you stood and shut off the water. It was time to dress, kill and leave. Drying off you went into the now empty bed room and pulled on the daring leather out fit, pulled a jacket over the lot to hide the daggers and caught sight of yourself in the mirror with the jacket open, you looked deadly. Dangerous, like what you were, something that would kill you before it would kiss you.

Trunks was going to die and you wished you could follow but fate had always been a nasty thing for you, you'd survive to suffer the next day. You knew it as sure as the sun would rise tomorrow morning. As you stared at you reflection you saw the stunning ring on your finger, looking down at the sparkling blue gem your throat constricted, eyes burned and you broken heart shattered even more.

Grabbing a piece of paper from Seto's desk you quickly jotted a few words, your eyes lingering on the beautiful piece of jewellery, you wished you could keep it, one last thing from the only man to ever love you but that too had to be left.

Seto POV

Walking back into your room after an urgent call from Trunks, you hoped to find Misty waiting for you but no she was gone. All evidence of her time in your room gone and in her place as a piece of rolled up paper with your ring, the one you'd had made just for her succouring the note. Taking a deep breath you walked over, knowing that it was going to tell you she was gone, leaving you once again.

_Dear Seto,_

_I understand, really, its all right, I get the fact that you don't want, can't be with me any more. That you can't love someone; something that isn't human, has never been human. I'm sorry I never told you, I'm sorry for…everything, tell Mokie he'll be safe soon. Don't come to the meeting to night, blood will be shed and bodies will hit the floor and I don't want any more trouble for you boys. I'll be around, you'll never see me but I'll be there unseen, unheard and I'll always keep you safe._

_Love eternally Misty_

She thought you didn't want her?! What kind of bull shit is that! You thought then winced as you remembered the pained look in her eyes as she told you, as her eyes skittered from yours and she looked close to tears as she closed the door to shower. She had thought your shock was rejection! Racing out the door you ran through the mansion, calling for your brother as you did and ordering a car for the two of you. Misty had left with her heart in shreds, her darkest secrets laid bear and now she was going to kill for you, your brother and stay ever near so that you would always be safe.

Your POV

Thirst was a hip club with mini platforms and a caroche stage for those games enough to embarrass themselves in public or was that drunk enough? You wondered as a man fell off a stool only a few yards from you. You wondered through the crowd, spotting Trunks' men floating around a booth which already seated three men, two of which were hidden deep in the shadows, only Trunks visible. As you got closer your heart seized, your mind froze and you fought to keep your face in the bored mask you'd walked in with. Seto. Mokuba. What were they doing there you'd specifically told him not to come! "Misty!" Seto called, beckoning you with two fingers, his lips twisted into a smile that was part evil, part innocence. Putting on an equally sexy fallen angel type smile you saunter over, your coat covering your guns, knives and very bare skin. He stood and met you part way, one arm sliding around you, yanking you close, his mouth descending onto yours.

The kiss was long, thorough, possessive and angry. _I told you to stay away!_ You snap into his mind, kissing him back, your arms around his neck, and one hand in his hair. He drew back and whispered against your lips "I know," his lips trailing to your ear. Shivering your pressed closer, _You should have listened,_ you snap as his lips caught your earlobe "No, if I'd listened I'd have lost the best thing to come to me," he whispered and you gave a throaty laugh like he was whispering naughty nothings in your ear. "Plus you left something behind," he whispered as you both pulled apart he grabbed one of your hands and as innocently as possible he slid your ring back in place.

Together you made your way over to the booth, Trunks looking at you with a cruel kind of hunger in his eyes, as if he'd like to hurt you, hurt your while he fucked you, hard and fast. Mokuba looked calm, a little embarrassed and pale around the edges but other wise fine. "Sorry I'm late, wardrobe malfunction," you say with a small smile that left your eyes hard and cold. "And what would that be?" Trunks asked.

Releasing Seto's hand you stripped off your jacket handed it to Seto and turned around showing all the straps that crisscrossed over your back. "One of the rivets came loose and a clip didn't line up," you explain turning back to face him. You felt his eyes on your skin, taking in your bare stomach and pale breasts that looked very white and lush in the leather push up.

He took in every weapon and curve and said "I see, Seto my boy, you're a lucky man."

"I'm well aware of that, Misty love, put your jacket back on," Seto said handing it to you. Sliding it on you slid in between the boys as you scanned Trunks' mind. The images turned your stomach. Licking your bottom lip, you grabbed Seto's drink and took a sip, frowned and put in back. "Seto, love be a darl and get us a drink will you, Scotch," you say whispering in his mind _I'm having to change my inter plan because of you, I was just going to walk in shot him and slip out before anyone knew what happened. _ "Of cause," he said and he thought _you'll live_.

Three days later, Tuesday-0900 hours

Trunks walked down the street, the sniper up in a building across the street lining him up, her finger on the trigger and squeezed. Seconds latter his body fell to the ground, screams erupting from the pedestrians around his body. Standing she watched the mayhem she'd just caused as he phone rang.

"Yes," she asked her voice soft.

"Is it done?" a male voice came and she smiled.

"Yes,"

"Then hurry up, its your wedding and I'm stuck here with a crazy wedding planner," he snapped.

Laughing she said "I'll be home soon Seto."

"Good."


	12. Chapter 12

Desire never Dies [a seto story] 01

Every ones 24-25 in this one so bare with me except Serenity

and Mokuba who are 20... Yugi now owns the Game Shop married to Tea... Joey works for Yugi and is single... Tea's a professional dancer based in Domino married to Yugi... Duke still owns his company and is dating a young model named Jessica... Bakura's married with two kids under 3 to a young lady name Thea and has been working as a Teacher at Domino High for the past year as a since teacher... Tristan and Serenity have gotten together and are engaged, they also own a small sweet shop near the Game Shop called Serenity's Sweets... Mokuba works for Kaiba at Kaiba corp. … Kaiba is still head of Kaiba corp., owner of Duel Academia High while still being single and sleeping around with anyone he wants.

…

~~:..Each man kills the thing he loves; by each let this be heard.

Some do it with a bitter look, some with a flattering word.

The coward does it with a kiss, the brave man with a sword..:~~

Name: Misty Havan

Alias: Prince or Havan

Age: 24

Job: Government Spook

Hair: Shoulder length black

Eyes: Dark grey green

Skin tone: pail

Height: 5'8

Weight: 65 kg

clicky : )

"Seto I can't, I'm sorry," you say looking down at him and the ring in his hand, you watched his face fall before it began to rebuild it's self into the cold mask he wore. "And Misty why can't you? I love you and you love me we're both eighteen so why can't you marry me?" his voice held the pain he was trying to hide. "I just can't Seto I'm sorry, more sorry than you know...I have to go," you closed your eyes letting your face slowly rebuild, "Good bye Mr Kaiba," turning you walk away. It felt like you were going to die but you just couldn't let him own you, not now not ever, no man ever held your heart like he did and it made you weak. So weak. "Good bye Ms Havan," he called before you heard the door to his limo shut. "Never again," you whispered to yourself as you climb into the black Jeep.

You woke with a jolt, sweat covering you in a thin sticky paste, looking at the clock you swear. 10: 45. Your plane was in two hours. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," you whispered climbing out of bed your legs catching on the sheet and your large bed shirt causing you to fall to the floor. Sighing you lay there staring at the discoloured sealing. *Domino City here I come,* you thought untangling your legs before getting dressed in a pair of black jeans, red scoop neck T and knee high boots after you finish your hot shower. Looking into the mirror as you apply some blue eye shadow around your eyes as you drink your coffee. "So what to do when I get there," you ask your self, you were going to live there and keep an eye on Kaiba Corps Mr Kaiba, he'd been caught talking to some very, very bad people and now you had to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Shaking your head you put on your shoulder holster with Browning Hi-power, another gun, Seecamps .32 autoloader tucked into the small of your back as you walked into the kitchen. "Very aggressive," Olaf, Aka Otto Jefferies or Panic said walking up behind you his dark eyes full of dark amusement making them even darker than normal. He was 6'9, white, bald with thick black eyebrows and brown eyes that seemed almost black. He was dressed in his usual black on black, black shoes, dress slacks, tight T shirt, and flatette business shirt which probably cover his .9 mm Glock and a Heckler and Koch. You found the Glock an awkward shot but the Heckler and Koch was a very nice gun. "Hay Panic, do you own any other colour?" you ask turning around resting your butt against the kitchen table. "No you ready?" he asked sighing you nod gabbing one of your suit cases, "You can carry the other two, Otto," you say heading out the door. Once you got to the van you saw your close friend and fellow spook Peter Black, or Pete "Hay Pete," you say throwing your case in the back climbing into the back seat. Sliding in next to you Olaf asks "Do you really need this many cloths?" as he throw the two large cases into the back. "Only the big one has cloths the other two have my guns, files and crap," you explain slipping on your glasses.

8 hours later

You stepped off the plane, Olaf and Peter a little behind you on either side like bodyguards, "Smell the Domino plosion," you say taking a deep breath. "You used to live here?" Peter asked looking around as you walked out of the airport, cars screaming past, kids on skateboards and walking, laughter filling the air. "Yeah, I used to live here," you say as a large black Jeep pulled up, no plates and Bernardo Gunderson driving. "Get on in kiddies I've got a schedule to keep," he said his long dark brown hair pulled back into low tight ponytail giving the illusion of short hair, dark brown eyes cold and cynical. "Hay Gunderson what's eaten you?" you ask jumping into the front as Peter and Olaf climbing into the back, cases already in the boot. "Well, I have three new bees coming in on my turf, you guys watching the hot shot of Domino and the thought that Seto could actually be a 'bad guy'," he said pulling away from the crib. "Well fuck you too, cause this in my home town, I left the man I loved to work for a fucked up government and now I'm back here even though I tried to make it so I never, EVER fucking came here again," you say shaking your head. "So you get of your fucking high horse and leave us the fuck alone, that way we can do our jobs and get out of your fucking hair," you snap. "Gunderson do as she says, she tends to get very violent when she angry," Peter said from behind you, "Fuck off Peter," you snap glaring out the window. "How bout I fuck you," he said you could feel his gaze like a hot hand on your back "Only in my nightmares," you say before the car filled with a strained silence but you didn't really care. "Here we are," Gunderson said pulling up beside an apartment building, "Alright here are your keys, your apartments are 14, 15 and 16 so your close together, be nice and keep your selves under control while your here," he said handing each of you a set of keys, your was 14. "Great," you say climbing out grabbing the two smaller suit cases Olaf caring the big one and his.

...

Your apartment was all grey carpet and white walls, furniture and cretins "Very plan," you and Peter say at the same time as you place your suit cases on your bed the boys leaving to there apartments, Olaf's on your right and Peter on the opposite side. "Welcome home me," you whisper to yourself as you put everything away placing one of your many CD's into the large music system in the small lounge area. 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinda came on loudly as you moved around. There was a large fish tank in the kitchen with around 8 fish inside. Cupboards already stacked with food and cooking utensils. Although your favourite thing in the small pail kitchen had to be the black coffee machine, switching it one you grab Seto's file along with the eight others reading up on what he's been up to. Three hours and four coffees' later you knew Seto was as he always had been, cold, obsessed with duel monsters and over protective of his little brother Mokuba.

Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 02

~~:..After all this years I still want you; even though I know I don't deserve you.

You're not mine to hold, even though you're the one that holds my heart..:~~

You jolted awake from the same nightmare you've had for the past week, when you said good bye. "Fuck, shit, cunt," you grumble looking at your clock 5:30 am, sighing you knew you wouldn't be able to get to sleep. Climbing out of bed you walk into your kitchen wearing only a large guys white business shirt and a small pair of shorts, switching on the coffee machine you sit there and stare at the fish in the fish tank, you'd gone out and bought 6 more of the stupid things. When the machine's light turned off you poured yourself a straight black coffee, nothing like a morning slap in the face. You jump when someone knock's loudly on your door, running your hand over your face you grab your Firestar off the table. Pushing yourself against the wall you call out "Who is it?!" "Domino Police open up!!" *Police WTF?* you thought tucking your gun into the front of your shorts you say "Just a sec," before unlocking the door. There were two large police men standing there, you noticed four others two at Olaf, and two at Peters doors. "What can I do for you officers?" you ask looking at them "I'm Officer Maiden, this is Spotter-horse can we come in Miss?" the older one asked his pail grey blue eyes closed and hidden, good cop eyes that. "Sure, can I get you some coffee?" you ask moving aside letting them into the apartment, frowning at Olaf who was looking your way. Closing the door you walk into the kitchen were the two cops were, "Sugar, milk?" you ask looking at them as you pour two more cups. "Two sugars no milk for me thanks," Spotter-horse said smiling at you; you knew it was his version of a blank face because no cop would be so open when they rock up at 5:45 in the morning. "Milk one sugar," Maiden said looking you over "Is there anyone else in your apartment miss?" he asked probably thinking you had a guy in the bed room because you were wearing a guy's shirt. "No sir, I'm here alone," you reply bring over their coffee's before picking up yours siting on the other side of the table. "Would you like to get dressed miss?" he asked taking a seat before Spotter-horse followed. "I don't see the need unless you plan on arresting me, is that what's happening here officers?" you ask trying to get more comfortable with the gun pressing painfully into your stomach and leg. "Is something wrong miss?" Spotter-horse asked "Yeah Hold on," you say pulling out the Firestar placing it on the table which got them both on alert. "Miss we have reports of you and the two gentlemen down the hall following Mr Kaiba around, care to explain?" Maiden asked moving one hand to the gun of his hip. "I've got my orders I follow them I don't ask why sir," you reply taking another sip of your coffee. "And who would be giving you these orders?" Maiden asked "My name's Misty Havan I'm a government worker, Officer Maiden I'm given orders by many people," you say with a smile. "And which of these people gave you this order?" Maiden pressed, you had the feeling that Kaiba had been paying off certain cops and here was your proof. "I don't know who gave the order, you'll have to ask Otto that, he told me and he's my superior," you reply standing to rinse your cup. "Miss Havan, thank you for your cooperation, I'll be in contact later today can I get you here?" Maiden ask as you turn around. "It's Ms Havan and I'll be were I'll be Maiden," you say as he and Spotter-horse stand "Very well Ms Havan enjoy your day," Maiden said before he and Spotter-horse left. "Well fuck," you whisper following them out, the other cops were leaving Olaf and Peter's apartments; they looked over at you, Olaf angary, Peter with a slight frown.

…

"He's bought the cops," you say from your perch on the kitchen bench as Peter made coffee for the three of you. "I think we all figured that one Misty" Peter said handing you your's in your favourite leopard mug. "Well at least it's another clue as to how dirty he's gotten," you say glaring at him as he handed Olaf his in a plain black mug. "Gotten? You knew him Misty?" Peter asked looking up at you, nodding you take a sip of your coffee. "When, how?" Olaf asked looking at you his gaze suddenly intense and heavy. "School, we had nearly every class together," you explain briefly not wanting to tell them you dated the mark. "It's more than that now spill...did you go out with him?" Olaf asked getting Peter attention. "And if I did?" you asked ready to be angry, "So your old squeeze is the mark?" Peter asked looking at you a smirk on his face. "We were 16 when we got together 18 when we spilt up, I was never his 'squeeze'" you say glaring at him. "So you never fucked him?" he asked the way his said it made you blush, a hot read flush of colour. "Oh hell," you say looking away "Oh god you did you fuck Kaiba," he said before laughing. Grabbing a spoon from the bench you throw it at him but he moved quickly and it got stuck in the wall. "I prefer the term made love, had sex or intercourse but yes we slept together," you reply no longer blushing. "Alright so your Seto's old...lover, what do you know that no one else dose?" Olaf asked softly knowing you had always been touchy about your relationships. Most of the time you went on one date with some one until you decided you didn't want to date them anymore or thought they didn't deserve the one date they got. "He likes to be licked behind the knees," you say looking at him, with a frown he said "Business not pleasure princess," he replied. "Not much, I mean he would tell me about how things were going, what new inventions he's made, who got fired and why but none of the behind the scene crap, if you'd come up to me then and told me that he'd become some mob boss or have connections with any type of gang I'd have said you were crazy," you look at the floor. Trying to remember anything that might help "So you were in love with Kaiba," Peter said you figured he'd make the connection. "Yeah I was," you reply, your voice soft, *I'm not going to cry damn it!* you thought before he asked "So why'd you leave him?" Looking up with your face under control you say "I got a job offer, I was leaving Domino and wasn't sure I'd ever come back, he preposed and I said no, end of story now can we focus on business and not the fact that I ripped my own heart out," you snap glaring at him. "Why don't you get dressed Gunderson will be here in half," Olaf suggested. "Yeah sounds good," you say leaving to your bedroom.

2 hours later

You sat in on top of a building across the road from Kaiba corp. Olaf at your side, you were dressed in black jeans, black scoop neck, leather knee high boots and jacket. Your Browning safely tucked under your arm, Seecamps in your hip holster. Zooming in on Kaiba's office you saw him looking out over Domino, "Got a sighting Olaf," you say feeling your heart give a little tug. He was dressed in his Battle City suit except that the jacket was black with dark blue interlayer, a white shirt and black tight pants. His Duel Locket hanging around his neck, you knew one side held a picture of Mokuba and the other used to hold a picture of you but he'd probably thrown that out years ago. "God it's been 6 years," you whisper looking at him, "Misty you okay, I mean can you do this job?" Olaf's voice came from behind you making you jump. Looking at him, you give a small smile "Yeah I'm fine," you say unconvincingly. Olaf was the one that recruited you, he began to see you as a daughter nearly a year after you'd met. "Misty," he scowled before sighing, "Keep watching him," he ordered nodding you looking back to him. Maiden and Spotter-horse were in his office "Got Maiden and Spotter-horse in his office," you report zooming in.

Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 03

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:..Love humiliates you, hate cradles you..:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~SETO KAIBA POV~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Report," you say turning to look at Maiden and Spotter-horse, you'd noticed the two people on the roof just across the road, the shine of binoculars. "Sir, Their government workers, Mr Otto Jefferies, Mr Peter Black and a young woman named Ms Misty Havan," Maiden said. *Misty a government worker no way,* you thought as he continued "They wouldn't say who gave them the orders, Black and Havan both said to ask Otto, Otto said that he wasn't authorised to give us the information,". Spotter-horse started "Ms Havan had a Firestar in hand when we came inside, she's probably got some serious hardware in the apartment, here are her, Black and Jefferies files, well everything about them up till about 6 to 10 years ago other wise their complete black outs," placing three files onto your desk when your phone buzzed. "Hold on a second, gentlemen," you say before picking it up "Kaiba" you say before Mokuba's voice comes over the line. "Brother someone's hacked the system, in the last day or so and coped most of our personnel files, bank documents and other important stuff," he said his voice deep and full of base. "Come on up and give a full report," you say gruffly "Right away brother," he replied before the phone went dead. He'd hung up. Hanging up you say "That's all for now gentlemen, you can go, keep me informed of any and all information you come up with about this," "Good day Mr Kaiba," Maiden said bowing before he and Spotter-horse left. Mokuba walking in, "Talk to me," you snap sitting down Mokuba taking the seat on the other side, his black hair that long enough to brush his shoulder was pulled back into a ponytail; his grey blue eyes closed and secrete. "As I said brother, we've been hacked, heres a file on everything looked at and or coped," he said placing a rich blue file on your desk, opening it you notice maybe over two hundred sheets. "Why wasn't I informed about this earlier?" you growl looking up at him "I was just informed myself sir, the lab boys told me they'd been trying to stop the constant hack for the last three days but didn't want to tell you of the intrusion with people following you around already," he replied knowing you too well to get upset over a little anger. "Fine, stop this hack, fire the lab boys who thought of not informing us and get new ones," you say standing to go back to the window, glaring out not looking directly at the two dark blobs one the roof. "Mokuba," you spook as he came up beside you, he was only an inch shorter than yourself, "Yes Seto?" "Misty's back in town," you inform him, he let his mask down to show the surprise he felt. "Your X, she hasn't been here in 6 years," he said "She's a government worker and one of my starkers," you say before giving a bitter laugh. "Stalked by the one woman I ever loved how sad," you say with a sigh, "That's odd, she loved you back we all knew it and yet...you should go speak with her, maybe you could get some info out of her," he suggested. Smirking you ask "Seduce my enemy brother?" with laughter in your voice "Why not?" laughing you say "You've watched to many movies Mokuba," before shaking your head "Fine but its the best idea I can come up with this soon, think about it and if you come up with something better come talk to me," he said before leaving. "Seduce Misty, hmmm, not a bad thought, if she's any thing like she used to be it would be a joy," you say before siting down to read her file not bothering to read Jefferies or Black first.

6 pm

You and Olaf sat in a little café not far from the Game Shop; you'd just gotten off with the shift change so now Gunderson and Peter were following Kaiba around. Staring down at your coffee you sigh, "What's wrong kiddo?" Olaf asked from the other side of the booth. "Just thinking," you reply as Yugi walked in holding Tea's hand, Joey, Bakura, Thea, their two kids, Joan and Sakura, Duke, Jessica, Tristan and Serenity all walking in. "Guess the gang never broke up," you say to Olaf, who just shook his head before a young woman walked over dressed in a waitresses outfit. "Are you ready to order?" she ask "Yeah I'll get a KC Burger and fries, Otto?" you ask looking at him "Same for me please," "Okay two KC burgers + fries coming up," she said smiling at Olaf like he was the best looking guy she'd ever seen. As she walked off Yugi noticed you, said something to Tea and pointed at you after she nodded he walked over. "Misty is that you?" he said his voice way deeper than it had been last you talk to him. "Hay Yugi it's been ages," you reply smiling up at him "Yeah like six years since I saw you," he said as the other walked over. "Hay guy, oh this is Otto, Otto Jefferies," you say pointing to Olaf "Good evening," he said nodding to them. "Grab a seat you're making the place messy," you say climbing out so they could slid in so you were on the out side Olaf directly opposite you taking your coffee with you waiting for everyone two take a seat, Bakura grabbed two baby seats. "Oh, Misty this is Jessica Duke's girl friend and Thea, Joan and Sakura, Bakura's wife and kids," Yugi said after shanking hands everyone got to talking about what's happened over the last few years. When your food came you were laughing, "Thanks," you say smiling up at her, "You're welcome here you go sir," she said batting her eyes at Olaf. "Thank you Miss," he said taking it, once she left you looked at him trying to suppress your laughter. "What?" he asked glaring at you "She likes," you say in a sing song voice as you put a chip in your mouth jumping when your phone goes off. "What's wrong Misty you jumped like something bite your ass" Joey asked beside you stealing a chip. "Gotta call," you say taking out your white NOKIA 6288 "Havan," you say before Peter's voice came over. "Hay Misty, Kaiba just talked to some goons and apparently Gunderson can lip read so hear it is 'Their in the café you know what to do,' you and Olaf better watch out, I gotta go be careful," he said before hanging up as three guys walked in with 'bad ass' pretty much stamped to their foreheads. The shortest one was about 5'9--5'10 with a long jagged scar cutting across his face, brown hair and eyes, behind him were two guys who were nearly the same hight, and one was very epitome of WASP breeding with eye blue and cold like a winters sky, blond hair and slender paleness. The other had a tan, short scruffy blue hair, a very good dye job, wide with muscles and blue eyes that looked like they were laughing at you or just life in general. "You Havan and Jefferies?" scar face asked stoping in front of your table, looking at Olaf, you say "We are," as he nodded you drop your right hand under the table pulling out your Seecamps. Once it was pointed at them, still under the table you look up "Good we got a message from a friend," Scar face said a cruel smile curling up onto his face. "And what would that be" Olaf asked "Leave town or things will get very, very ugly," he said. "Now why would we want to do that?" you ask smiling before blue lend over the table putting his face near Thea and the kids "Cute kids you got here," his eyes flickered to you "Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them now would you," he smiled as she whimpered Bakura pulling her under his arm fear on his face. "Olaf?" you ask your voice calm and flat as if you or the kid's hadn't been threatened. "Do it," no you didn't shot him, closing your eyes you release the gun letting your hand fall to the seat before pointing two fingers up like a spear and thrust your fingers up into his throat. You watched his eyes go wide as he began to gag, eyes rolling into the back of his head, as you grabbed the back of his hair smashing his face into the table once, twice, three time before releasing him and letting him slid to the floor blood pour from his nose as he gagged. Hard to pass out when you can't breath. Blondie and Scar face had stepped back as you and Olaf stood guns pressed to your legs not exactly visible to anyone but your group. "Don't threaten these people ever again, I hear you touched any off them and I'll hunt you down and make you hurt," you growl glaring at them. As Scar and Blondie bent down to help Blue up "I see the guns," Scar said. You felt yourself smile, not a nice smile more an unpleasant smile your eyes going empty showing him the place were you conscience should be but wasn't. If it was possible Blondie paled. "You understand?" you ask dark amusement in your voice "We understand," Scar said as he and Blondie walked out carrying the larger man between them. Only after they left do you notice that everyone in the café was looking at you and Olaf, you could hear the two kids crying. Sliding your gun back into place you look at your old friends, "Hears my numbers if they or anyone comes for you, or you need me call," you say handing Yugi a card placing a large wad of cash on the table to pay for your food and a large tip for the waitresses who would be cleaning up the table.

9 pm

Walking up to your apartment door Olaf going to cheek on Peter and Gunderson, you notice it was slightly open. Drawing your Browning you drop down to your knee resting against the wall beside the door you push it open. "Hello Misty,"...

Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 04

~~:..I wanna believe that I truly don't love you

But why does my heart beat really fast when you're next to me?...~~

"Hello Misty," Seto's voice came from inside your apartment, sighing you stand up walking in your gun naked in your hand, you had the sudden urge to point it at him or run over and kiss him. "What's up Kaiba," you ask glancing around, "I'm alone I assure you," he said he was sitting in your white arm chair that he'd moved to face the entry. "Good cause if theirs anyone else here I'll kill them then you," you say not sure if it was exactly true but...he'd broken in. "Now, now Misty is there any need for that?" he asked as you shut the door glaring at him. "What do you want?" you ask not moving, "At the moment?" he asked his eyes travelling up and down your now fully developed body. "Yeah right now, why are you here Kaiba?" you ask getting annoyed and beginning to feel really stupid having your gun out but...you felt better with it in your hand.

"Right now, I want you to put your little toy away and come have a seat," he said motioning to your gun. "This little toy could kill you, put a very nice whole in your chest or take the top of your head," you say with a cruel smile. "Very true, but still what grounds do you have on killing me? Would you frame me?" he asked amusement thick in his voice. "No, no I wouldn't, I'd kill you and dump your body," you say before sighing for what felt to be the thousandth time that day as you put the Browning back into your shoulder holster. "That's a girl," he said standing walking towards you, backing up you bump into the door. Putting his hands on either side of your head he leaned in "Your still so beautiful," he whisper bring one hand down to stroke your cheek. Shivering you close your eyes, no one else had ever been able to do that to you, and no one had been him. "Sweet, sweet Misty why have you returned to Domino?" he asked pushing himself against you effectively pining you between himself and the door.

"...work..." your voice came out breathy and soft. "Hmmm, what work?" he asked his breath on your ear, the feel of him so close made you shudder. *God how does he do this to me?* you hadn't slept with any one since you left him, and he still moved you, made you breathless and needing with the smalls touches. "I...I can't tell you that Seto," you whisper before he began to kiss your earlobe, drawing it into his mouth and biting gently. Gasping as a low moan escapes your lips you put your hand on his chest pushing his away "We are so not doing this," you say pushing past.

…

Shaking your head you enter the kitchen switching on your coffee machine, leaning your hands on the bench top, eyes closed. You heard his foot steps as he walk up behind you, the heat off his body as he pressed himself against you, his hands going around your waist holding you too him. His breath warmed your ear before he spoke in a husky whisper "I've missed you too Misty you have no idea how much," you could tell he still wanted you by how large he was pressed against your back and butt. "Seto...we can't not again," you whisper shuddering at the feel of him.

His hands tightened around your waist before he let them ease and turned you around. You couldn't meet his eyes because you knew that there was going a need so great it was almost pain, sadness and fear. His finger touched your chin gently; you could pull away at any time and lifted your face to look him in the eye. He was smirking, his eyes soft with need, *does he still love me? But I...I said no, I broke his heart, How could he love me?* you thought, closing your eyes as a tears slid from them, hot and wet.

You felt his breath on your cheek before he kissed away your tears "You always did break my heart when you cried," he whispered as he kissed the corners of your mouth. You knew you should stop him but you didn't want to, you waited lungs burning for air, your heart like a frantic drum in your head. Finally his lips sealed over yours with infantile gentleness, one hand coming up to cradled the side of your face as you began to kiss him back. The moment you gave yourself over to him, to this kiss it became rough, hungry and demanding. Your hands came up to ball in his jacket, pressing yourself to the front of him, back arching.

...

He lifted you up by your thighs forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist, still feeding at his mouth with a wanton abandon, like he was air and you were suffocating, like he was food and you were starving, like he was the last drink and you were dieing of thirst. Pulling back gasping for air you realise he'd sat you on top of the bench, your legs holding him to you, his arms locked around you, yours around him. Blinking you rest your head on his chest, you could hear his heart thundering away. "Now what can't you do?" he asked his voice breathy. "I don't remember were we talking?" you ask making him laugh hugging you closer to him. "I've missed you so much," he said as you raised your head to look at him, he was still incredibly handsome. His blue eyes perfect and totally at home in his tanned face. "God, I've missed you Seto," you whisper not wanting to say it too loud as you trance one hand up and down his jaw.

As you bring one finger across his bottom lip he bit it, drawing it into his mouth. "That's a good thing," he said releasing you finger. Laughing you look at the coffee machine, it was ready, "Coffee?" you asked not looking back at him. "Hmmm, how bout another kiss?" he asked making you laugh before leaning into him. This kiss was long, and sizzling, full of probing tongue, heat and a forgotten passion. Drawing back you blink your unfocused eyes. Sighing you slid forward "You still take milk and one sugar?" you ask grabbing out two mugs, one your leopard mug the other one with a blue eye white dragon drawn on it. "You remember after six years?" he asked taking a seat at the table. "Oh I remember a lot of things," you say putting the mugs down, questions starting to pop into your head, why did he send those goons, was Peter wrong? Why was he here in your apartment? Shaking your head you make the coffees yours straight black his white with one.

Handing him his coffee you sit down opposite him a scowl on your face "What wrong now?" he asked his face closing down. Signing you look at your coffee then at him your game face back in place, "Why'd you send the goon boys after Otto and me?" you ask. He looked surprised that you knew "I like to know who I'm dealing with, but I have questions for you if you weren't following me then who was?" "There's more than enough of us to be able to take shifts, by the way how'd you get in here with out the others seeing you?"

Smiling he said "I meet Mokuba in the limo, went home, dressed as him, wearing a wig and such, he drove off, I changed, your guys were following him and then I grabbed one of my low key cars and drove out here, you really should lock your doors anyone could walk in you know,".

"I know for a fact that I locked that fucking door thank you, you picked the lock, now tell me what you want," you glare at him.

"You, money, power hmmm let me see and to know why I have three or more government goons following me around," he looked darkly at you anger brewing behind those blue eyes.

"Well you have money and power, I'm not to sure you have me yet and I know that I won't be telling you jack bout why we're tailing you,"

"By the way you just were, when we kissed I've always had you but I'll let you think I don't but you WILL tell me what I want to know,"

"God you're still a cocky shit aren't you," you say standing to rinse your now empty mug glancing at the clock you notice its 10:30. *Olaf should've been back ages ago, where is he,* you thought looking back at Seto as he sipped his coffee.

Olaf POV

You drove down the road near Kaiba's mansion, as you called Peter's phone for the umpteenth time. "This is Peter Black's phone at the tone--snapping your phone shut you swear heartedly, jumping when your phone went off. "Jefferies," "Olaf it's Peter sorry I haven't been answering," he said relief swelled over you as you snap "Were the fuck are you," "Down by the docks, but Olaf we've lost Kaiba he pulled a trick and we've been following his brother around for nearly three hours, fucking shit house I don't know were he went," he sounded so pissed. "Misty, Fuck, go to the apartments, he's gone after Misty," you snap snapping your phone shut doing a U turn in the middle of the road getting honked at and having a few rude gestures thrown your way. "Fuck!" you shout opening your phone calling Misty's mobile on the forth ring she picked up "Havan," "Thank god, Havan are you in your apartment?" you ask fear eating at your gut. "Yeah why?" she asked "Get out, I think Kaiba's there, or coming for you get out and go to umm,--- she cut you off by saying "I'll meet you at the park," a small amount of panic entering her tone. "I'll be there soon," hanging up you call Peter and tell him were the meet was.

You're POV

You hung up and looked at Seto "you have to go, they know it wasn't you in the limo, I'm meeting Otto at the park," you say standing rinsing both your cups, drying them and putting them away as he stood. "I'll see you later," he said pulling you into a kiss that was quick and messy, meant to brand you as his and it did. "Go please Seto," you say grabbing your jacket off the back of your chair, combing your fingers through your hair as you push him out the door locking it behind the two of you. "I'll give you a lift," he said shaking your head you say "Oh, no hell no, I've compromised my self enough for one night, go home Seto, Here's my mobile number call me later," you say shoving your number into his hand before running out into the night leaving him standing there.

Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 05

~~:..99% of my heart is saying you love him, just try to trust him. He may be different then other guys. Maybe this one won't hurt you.

But 99% of my head is saying, girl, don't be a fool..:~~

It's been a week since your and Seto's major make out session, Olaf has become obscenely protective of you. Walking into the kitchen just after 6 you begin to wounder, what would you be doing now if you'd said yes; would you be in his arms right now? Would you have kids? Would you still be in love or would you be devoiced? Would you be stuck in a horrible marriage or forever to live the dream? Sighing you rub your eyes jumping when your phone goes off. "Havan," you say waiting for the coffee machine to stop "Hay Kitten," Seto's voice came over the line, his pet name for you had always been Kitten, over the phone lately you called him Thorne. "Hay Thorne, what's up?" you ask resting your butt against the bench, the sound of his voice warming you to your toes. "I'm sitting in a small restaurant, listening to romantic music and waiting for you to come," he said his voice dropping to a husky whisper. "And why are you waiting for me?" you said unable to stop the smile on your face or in your voice. "Well I was thinking of you today and remembered the place we went on for our first date, so I made reservations and I'm telling you now, so get dressed and come meet me, you remember were right?" he said. "Oh you mean that really nice place umm Demarche's," you say with a frown. "Yes that's the place, come meet me," he hung up, the cocky prick hung up. Laughing you shake your head turn off the coffee machine and head to your room.

...

Entering you look around the dimly lite restaurant, the red lights making it seem intimate and alone. Spotting Seto you smiled to yourself, although the maitre d' was to people ahead of me. You didn't mind, you like the view. He sat on his own in a very nice black pinstripe suit, swivelling the wine glass between his fingers, a fresh candle was being placed on the table by the waiter as you was lead through by the maitre d'. You were wearing a very nice little black dress with a small waist jacket made out of velvet, sequences and beautiful stich work. Black thigh highs, and velvet high heals with diamonds studded into them.

"Here you go Miss," the maitre d' said as you came up to the table, when Seto looked at you; you hesitated, breathing a little to fast. "Thank you," you say with a weak smile waving him off when he held out your seat. "You look beautiful Kitten," he said with a wicked smile, it told you that he was thinking wicked things, things that two people would only do in the dark on a dare. "Thanks you look exquisite as always," you say as the waiter came over asking what drinks you'd like, "Champaign, please," Seto said nodding the waiter left bringing back a bottle in a silver bucket full of ice. "Miss?" he asked smiling you nodded as Corrs Love to Love You came on. It had been the song you were listening to the before you made love for the very first time. You smiled closing your eyes but opening them when you feel someone's hand on your shoulder "May I have this dance kitten?" he asked holding out his hand. Smiling you take his hand, following him onto the dance floor several other couples coming up. Pulling you close he began to move slowly to the rhythm of the song putting your hands around his neck, fingers laced together eyes closed as you sang along with the words. You felt him lean over, his breath on your ear before he whispered "You sound so sweet," making you blush which made him chuckle.

…

Walking out hand in hand Seto lead you to his limo, giggling you say "Seto I really should go to my apartment," your speech slightly slurred. "Well what do you plan to tell Otto when you get caught, your speech is very slurred and you can't walk in a straight line, come home with me, stay the night," he said pulling you into the heat of his body. "Fine," you mumble taking in his intoxicating sent, "That's my girl."

You sat beside him in the limo suddenly feeling very awkward and slightly stupid. "Man it's the first date all over again," you mumble putting your head between your legs trying to get rid of the dizzy spell. "You alright Kitten?" he asked leaning down to look at you, "Yeah just a little dizzy," you reply. Sitting up slowly, "I forgot you get real drunk after champagne," he said with a smirk. "Ha ha ha very funny," you say putting your head on the back of the seat, moving over to you he puts an arm around your waist pulling you into the heat of his body. Suddenly finding yourself looking into his eyes you let out a shaky sigh, just the feel of him, just his sent made you crazy it wasn't fair he could do this after all this years. I mean six years and you still melt like a school girl, how weak, how pathetic. "What are you thinking?" he asked his breath wafting over your face; you'd both had some mints at the restaurant so it wasn't a problem. "Just wondering what you look like naked now," you whisper back at him, smirking he said "Tease," Leaning in you say "Hmmm, and you love it," before kissing him, gently a small brush of lips. Pulling back you smile at him, "Hmmm lets try that again," he said leaning down to you one hand now in your hair holding your head as he took your mouth with his. The kiss was long, lingering and full of tongue. Pulling back, you blink up at him "You haven't changed at all," you whisper closing your eyes. "Oh and I know you have," he said the hand that had been in your hair was now running up your thigh, sending shivers up and down your spine, making things low in your stomach tighten. His fingers brushed the lace endings of your teddy; it was black and matched your dress, bra and hoes. "I don't think you ever wore lingerie back then," he said with a smirk, blushing you say "Everything matches," as if it was a legitimate excuse. "I hope to find out for sure later," his hand continued to caress your thigh, making your breath come out in a shaky sigh. "Seto we probably shouldn't I mean what if..." he cut you off with a finger on your lips, his fingers no longer caressing your skin. "What do you want to do? Screw the consequences, if you could have one thing right now, tonight what would you have?" he said before moving his finger so you could answer "I'd be with you," you say in a small voice not looking at him. "Then be with me," he whispered putting his fingers lightly on your chin so he could raise your face to look at him. *Screw it, I'll do what I want...for now,* you thought letting a small smile take over your face. You knew this smile; it was a knowing, sinful smile. Grabbing his tie you pull him down into a kiss that was quick and messy. Releasing him abruptly you say "Okay," before the limo stoped the drivers voice coming over the inter come "Mr Kaiba we're here," "Thank you Richard," Climbing out with his hand in yours you looking about you noticed Gunderson's van on the other side of the street. Quickly looking away you follow Seto inside.

…

Once inside the mansion he pulled you to him kissing you, your hands found his face and shoulders while his slid down lower to your thighs. Lifting you up with out breaking the kiss he began to walk toward the hall on your right. Pulling back you laugh, wrapping your legs around his waist "Seto careful," you say looking into his eyes; the look stole your breath and words with it. Eager, hopeful, fearful and underneath it was lust, thick and pure. You stared into his eyes, his face until he stumbled into his room or what you thought was his room. Kissing him again, though it was more like you were eating each other as he half walked half staggered to the bed falling on top of you on top of the bed. You could feel him now pressed hard and ready against you, the sensation of it made you writher, made you cry out. He kissed his way down your neck, as he sat up straddling you his hands finding your jacket. Pulling you up he pulled it off as you pulled off his jacket, began to unbutton his shirt. "So eager," he whispered as you pulled his shirt free of his pants. Once it was off and on the floor with all the other cloths you'd removed you lay back, let your eyes take in his chest. It'd always been a good chest but he'd done something to make it firmer, more muscled. Leaning down he kissed his way down your throat, to the mounds of your breasts, licking one in a long wet lingering line he drew small sounds from you. His hands were at the bottom of your dress pulling it up, brushing his fingers over your skin. By the time he got it off, got you beneath him in nothing but thigh highs, a lace teddy, bra and high heals you were making small frustrated noises. Smirking, his eyes filled with that dark light that is pure male, pure sex for lack of a better word. "So pail, so beautiful," he whispered his voice lower, husky. Running your hands over his chest you sat up licking one of his nipples tentatively, when he didn't chase you away you locked your mouth onto his breast [yes men have breasts] and sucked until he made a sound low in his throat, until he pushed you back onto the bed.

...

He put his hands inside your bra pulling them out until the black lace of your bra was like a dark boarder on your pale skin. Taking one into his mouth he drew as much of it as he could into it while his other hand played with your other breast. He'd done this before but you hadn't been as big then so there was more to touch. Gasping you lay there making a low moaning sound, he rolled his eyes up to look at you, and there was a warning, a threat before he bit down. Crying out, not in pain, you rose up from the bed your hands, nails digging into the sheets of the bed. Releasing your breast he sat up and watched you writher with that dark light in his eyes. "Oh god," you say when you finally stopped seeing the insides of your eyelids. Looking up at him you grab his shoulders using all your weight to role him onto his back with you on top. "My turn," you say before kissing your way down from his jaw, throat to his chest. Kissing and licking the silken muscle, locking your mouth once again over his breast, the other one this time and bit down, hard and fast. Releasing his with the same speed you kissed your way down his stomach to the top of his pants. Licking just under the waist band you roll your eyes up. His face was a mix of pride, lust, amazement and amusement. Pulling on his pants you pull up enough to whisper "Off,"…

Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 06

~~:..I've made mistakes & I have many regrets

... But loving you isn't one of them ..:~~

He was so warm. Opening your eyes you look around trying to remember were you were. Seto lay on his stomach; face turned away, one arm flung across your stomach. You had the sudden urge to pull the sheet up over your self, but in doing that you'd wake Seto because it lay trapped under his arm not covering your breasts. You realised you had your arms crossed over your chest and in a way that too was hiding. *His seen it all so why am I so embarrassed now?* you asked your self as you felt him wake, a tension that hadn't been there before telling you. Lying as still as you could, your breath coming a little too fast, too rapid, why did you stay last night? Why didn't you just go home like a good girl? The reason was now staring at you with those blue, blue eyes. "Morning," he whispered his voice low and husky. "Yeah it is," you reply pulling the sheet up felling really uncomfortable. Wiggling up closer to you he pulled you into the warmth of his body, lips skimming the line of your neck. "Your tense," he whispered, nodding you shiver at the feel of his breath on your skin. "You aren't," you reply before he laughed snuggling in even closer so you could feel him getting happy to see you. "God I've missed you," he said making you blush and look away from the too intense look in his eyes. Chuckling he ran one hand down the side of your face, relaxing you close your eyes letting out a content sigh.

"The guys are going to be wondering where I got to," you say opening your eyes, "Hmm I guess they will be," he replied distracted as he began to kiss your neck again. "I really should go Seto," you whisper breathlessly as he made his way down to your now re-uncovered breasts, flicking his tongue over your now beaded nipple. Groaning you shudder beneath him, one of his hands' sliding down to the V juncture of your legs, figures sliding into your heated core. Laughing huskily he looked at you that dark light had returned as he whispered "Your already ready," unable to do much else you just nodded. Smirking he pushes a knee between your thighs, spreading you wide so he could enter you, only to have a butler knock on the door. "Master Kaiba?" he called. Sighing Seto rolled off of you and pulled on a pair of white, linin drawstring pants and headed for the door as you pulled the blankets up to cover your head.

…

"Yes?" Seto asked

"Sir there are three gentlemen demanding to see you and your lady friend," sitting up wide eyed you stare at the butler. "Names?" you squeaked. Looking at you he sighed "A Mr Jefferies, Mr Black and Mr Gunderson, ma'am," Swearing under your breath you slide out of the bed and quickly got dressed, "I'm going to loss my job, oh why couldn't I use my head instead of my hormones?" you ask your self running your hands threw your hair. Turning you noticed Seto staring at you, the door closed and the room very quiet. "Your friends are here," he said and you noticed everything about him had shut down; eyes, voice even his body language. "Yeah I heard," you say walking towards the door. "Are you sure you want to go down there?" he asked looking down at you. "I have to Seto, I can't hide in here or sneak out the back door like we used to when my mom almost caught us. I'm 24 and so are you, we're gown ups and we have to go about this in a grown up fashion," you say looking down, collecting your self, and shutting yourself down before looking at him again. "Now are you coming down with me or going back to bed?" you ask in the blankest voice you could summon.

"Like I'd leave a lady to fend for herself," he said with a smirk before opening the door while you mumbled "I wish you would," Entering the study you saw Peter, Bernardo, and Olaf sitting there, each with an equally angry or disappointed look on their faces. "Morning gentlemen, can I offer you some coffee or tea?" Seto asked as he took the seat behind his desk and you slouched into a seat next to Olaf, not meeting any of there eyes. Before any one else could speak a young man walked in with long black hair brushing his shoulders, blue grey eyes that held a mischievous glint in them. "Morning Seto, oh good morning, I'm Mokuba Kaiba, welcome to Kaiba Manor," he said moving to shake hands with the others and kissing the back of your hand. "Your all grown up shortie," you say before you could stop yourself, it was just so good to see him again. "Misty? Wow," he said before moving to stand behind Seto like a bodyguard.

"No drinks thank you we just came to pick up Ms Havan," Olaf said heat in his words. Straightening you stared at Seto's desk not letting anyone notice your fear. "Well we were just about to go for breakfast surely you can stay for that?" Seto asked a trace of amusement in his voice. Glaring at him you hold back the urge to kick him or draw your gun out of your bag and shot him in the head. "Sorry but no we have work to get to," Olaf said throwing you a dirty look, giving him blank eyes you stand holding out your hand to Seto, saying "Thank you for your hospitality but I really must get back to work," as he took it and pressed the lightest of kisses on the back. "Good to see you again Ms Havan, do stop by anytime," he said neutrally. Rolling your eyes you bow your head slightly at Mokuba before walking out the door and into the street.

At you apartment

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Olaf shouted pacing back a forth in front of you were you sat on your white couch. "I wasn't," you replied calmly sipping your coffee, "You weren't, you weren't, and why weren't you? That's what you're payed to do?!" he said stoping in front of you. "I know, and actually I'm payed to get information by what ever means necessary, to assassinate those the government doesn't want around anymore and to get ride of people who know too much," you snap. That stoped him, smirking he says "Your going to sleep with him to get more dirt?" laughter in his voice. "It was a thought," you say; you'd thought about doing it since you got back to your apartment and Olaf started ranting. "And why didn't you share this thought?" Peter asked, looking at him you smile "Coz you'd want to be the one sleeping with him," making Bernardo and Olaf laugh while Peter gaped at you going bright red.

"Okay here's what I was thinking, you decided I am now a liability to the operation and have fired me, send for someone you trust to come in. I'll pack up here and move into a low rent place, get a job and date Mr Kaiba while getting all his dirty secrets," you told them watching Olaf as he figured it out. "Alright, start packing, find a low rent and a job but make sure you get the information to us," he said. "Email is a wonderful thing," you say sweetly.

Seto POV

Lying on your bed you pull the sheets to your nose and draw her sent in, sweet, intoxication, you thought remembering last night and the way you won her over with sweet words and even sweeter caresses . Knocking on your door Mokuba opened it wide "Hay brother," he said in his deep, dark voice, looking up you nod. "So how are things going with Misty?" he asked sitting on the end of your bed, laughing bitterly you say "Remember now why I fell in love with her." Raising an eyebrow Mokuba looked a question at you, "She probably lost her job because she got caught with me," you say closing your eyes.

Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 07

~~… It wasn't loving him that scared me, it was realising that he loved me…~~

Walking into the bar you'd been working for the past two weeks since you got caught with Seto, you did a quick sweep of the room, picking out the regulars, new faces and ones you knew about because of this case. "Misty! Get back here!" your boss Dave Johnson, yelled waving you over. Surprising a sigh you walk over, jump the bar and get to work. Two hours later, 11:00pm you walked over to one of the booths to deliver an order when you heard what was said in the next booth over.

"Yeah, Kaiba isn't worth crap any more, ever since his girl ditched 'im he stoped the good stuff."

"I know that surgery he had done to save her life, the technology used man, he could create his own army!"

Giving the drinks to the couple in front of you, you turn to go when the guy in the booth said "Well the boss says ta get rid of the genius so dat's what we do," his words cutting into your heart.

"Hay, sugar come 'ere!" the guy shouted grabbing the back of your shirt. Holding your breath you let it out slowly as you turn with an innocent smile "Yes, what can I do for you?" you ask. "Oh honey you could do a lot for me," his friend sneered. "Yes, I'm sure I could but I really do have to get back to work so unless you want a drink you should let go of my shirt," you say sweetly.

"Oooo, feisty I like that," he said pulling you closer, laughing you say "Feisty, you think this is feisty, man you really need to get out more," turning you wrap one hand around his thick wrist and start applying pressure. Suddenly a small target circle came into your vision and sat on his face, the power in your arm more than human strong. "Now," you start in a low, mesmerising voice, a siren's song "you're going to let go of my shirt and I'm going to walk away as if nothing happened," you watched the shock then fear take over his face. "You the one," his friend said cruelty in his voice, "The woman that Kaiba did that surgery on, the one more robot than woman," making it all come back.

8 years ago, your 16, this is before you and Seto hooked up.

_The smell of smoke woke you, sitting up you look around choking on the toxic air, flames licked the walls, all around you and were starting to eat at your bed. Pulling a hand over your face you scream "Mom!" coughing you climb out of your bed and rush to the door. Touching the nob you pull back with a small cry, your hand now red, burned, "Okay just as dad showed," you whisper, you hadn't used your powers since you were 12 when your mom and dad finial got a divorce and your mom brought you over to Japan. _ _Slowly, too slow for your liking you watch the nob turn before something behind it blow up, shattering the door into sharp fragments and sent you flying backwards. As you hit the wall you felt the sharp pieces of wood shred threw your flesh._

_Waking up you look around with your left eye, your right was covered in bandages, you were in a room like one in a hospital but for some reason you didn't think it was one. The door off to your left opened and Seto walked in wearing what you would have called a lab coat if it hadn't been a rich blue. "Seto," you breath, you realised your voice was somewhat different, soft, melodious, beautiful, mesmerising, alluring and husky. Coughing you frown "Where am I? How did I get here? Is my mom okay?" you ask anxious. Raising an eyebrow he walked over "You're at Kaiba Corp. your mother is fine and will be down later today and how you got here is you almost died," he explained. Picking up a chart he made some noises about how you were going to be fine and when you coughed again he looked up "Is your throat sore?" he asked. _

"_Yes and no, how long have I been out?" you ask annoyed that your voice hadn't changed. "Three weeks, you've been in an induced coma for most of it, to help your body cope with the changes," he said. You noticed he was volunteering a lot of information, "What changes?" you ask cautiously, suddenly worried. "You were still in the building when it collapsed, both your legs, arms and your right eye were damaged beyond repair along with your vocal cords," he said studying your reaction. Fear hit you hard, jerking up you realise you still had two legs and two arms "You were just joking!" you accuse him. "No, we replaced your limbs, voice box and eye with state of the art prosthetics, Kaiba Corporation has been waiting for someone willing to try but there aren't may people interested in experimental prosthetics when you have to loss your original," he said. When you frowned, a question in your eyes he said "The doctors had done all they could, amputating everything that was too damaged, you were in a coma and your mother was asking questions when I went in with Mokuba to see you. I over heard and while Mokuba was in with you I told your mother about what we were developing. She really wanted a normal life for you, she said you were strange enough, which you'll have to explain later, anyway she agreed that we could bring you here for the procedure and rehabilitation,"_

Someone's pain filled scream brought you back to yourself and you realised that you'd accidentally crushed the mans wrist, shattering the bone. The shriek of pain rippled through the room, everyone falling silent and the band stoped to stare at the three of you. Jerking away you glare at the man as he huddled around his wounded arm, bitting down hard on his lip to keep from crying out. "Dave! Call an ambulance!" you yell calmly, eight years ago you were turned from teenage freak with psychic powers to a teenage freak with robotic limbs, super strength, speed, hearing, sight, a magical voice and psychic powers. Moment's later Dave came over and bouncers moved in to hold back the crowd, pushing them towards the exits and Dave asked, "Misty, what the hell just happened?" "I have no clue," you say your voice empty of everything. "Well the police and ambos will be here in a moment so I'd like to know how that man broke the wrist you were holding," he snapped. Sighing you shake your head, "Fine, he grabbed my shirt, made several unwanted sexual overturns and wouldn't let me go, I grabbed his wrist to prevent harm to myself and ended up crushing his wrist when his friend said something that brought back an unwanted memory," you tell him.

"I don't want to know, go sit over on a stool were I can see you while I see how bad it is," he shook his head as he spoke. Suddenly you were sixteen again, just learning how to use your new limbs, you'd done something similar at Kaiba Corp shaking one of the lab coats hands and crushed it while tearing the muscles in his arm. Sighing, you shake off like a dog just coming out of water and went to sit were you were told.

…

Hours later you sat in the police precinct, cuffs around your wrists, an officer on the other side of the table and charges on the table. You'd managed to shatter the man, John Matthews's wrist, turning the bone into a fine powder and he'd never be able to do much with his hand again. Nerves and tendons are funny little things. "So, Ms Havan, care to explain how you managed to crush a mans wrist as thick as your biceps?" Detective Phillip Carter asked. He was average, so ordinary it was extraordinary, pail brown eyes, fare skin, nondescript brown hair, empty, cop voice and a brown suit with a white business shirt. "Not really, I'd like my call first," you reply calmly giving him nothing but, tired, bored eyes and an impassive expression. "Answer the question and you'll get your call," he countered. "I need to ask someone if I can tell how I crushed John's wrist or not so…" you say showing him both your palms as you do a slow blink. "Mr Matthews seems to believe your some kind of robot, like a half human-half robot, is that true?" he asked probably thinking the more questions he asked the more he'd were you down. "No dice Carter, wake me when I can make my call," you say yawning, crossing your arms as best you could you lay your head down and close your eyes.

"Fine! Make your call but I want answers, good ones!" he snapped pulling out him mobile and tossing it, too fast and hard for a normal person to catch unless practised in such things. Grabbing it no problem you smile "Baseball?" you ask dropping your tone down another level so it was like a caress against his brain. "Yes, how did you catch that? And don't tell me baseball," he said watching your face. "I'll let you know in a minute," you say dialling Seto's number.

"Kaiba," he sounded so sleepy, sexy.

"Hay, sex muffin I need your help,"

"Misty? … Did you just call me sex muffin?"

"Yes on both accounts. So can I have some help or are you going to tell me to stick it and get some more zzz's?"

"What do you need?" he sounded worried

"Umm well lets see, I need to know if I can tell a cop how I managed to turn human bone into powder, for you to come down to the station and bail me out and most of all I need a hug from the sexiest man I've ever seen,"

"And who's that?"

"You silly, now can you come down or do I have to wait until dawn?"

"Hmm, I really should leave you until at least dawn, you know for not answering your phone or telling me what happened and how much trouble our…fun got you into,"

"Seto," you whin

"But since you asked so nicely I'll be down in half, and tell what ever you have to, just stay out of trouble,"

Grinning you say, "Thanks, you're the greatest," hanging up you hand the phone back to Carter. "So what's the verdict?" he asked, "I have prosthetic limbs, when I was younger I was court in a fire and almost died, I was given experimental treatment to replace both my arms, legs, voice box and my right eye," you explain. When he just stared at you, you sighed and said "Mr Kaiba will be down soon to explain," before pulling both legs up onto your seat wrapped your arms around them not realising that as you did you snapped the chain between the cuffs. Resting your head on you knees you close your eyes and listen to his breathing, which was normal.

After a while there was a knock on the door before it opened and Seto and younger police officer walked in, standing instantly you walk into his waiting arms, burying your face into his chest. "Hay, Kitten," he whispered, kissing your ear. "Hay," you whisper back breathing in his sent. "Good morning, [it's like 2:30 in the morning], Mr Kaiba," Carter started his voice pulling you apart "I'm Detective Phillip Carter," holding out his hand he waited. Shaking his hand Seto asked "So, Detective, what has my fiance' done this time?" as if he asked it all the time. Frowning at him you shot him a dirty look, which anyone else would have interpreted toward the cut about being in trouble all the time, but it was actually about saying you were engaged when you weren't. Smirking he winked a unrepentant "Oh," Carter said shocked before saying "She somehow managed to crush a mans wrist as thick, or thicker than your own, turning the bone into powder and seems unable to explain how she managed to do so."

"It's easy to explain, she has state of the art prosthetic replacements courtesy of my company after an accident at her home," Seto explained "Because of this she now has the strength to…lift a car, run around 60km per hour and bend cold iron with her grip." Somehow he made what you had a hard time explaining sound so basic you felt incredibly stupid. "Unfortunately, if she losses concentration, becomes distracted while doing something, say fighting or shaking someone's hand, well what happened to your victim should give you a good enough explication," he finished taking your hand. "So, how does she feel?" the younger officer asked frowning, and when Carter shot him a dark look he look embarrassed. Smiling sweetly you say "Nanobots," looking at him your voice melodious, beautiful and compelling. "Huh?" he asked dazed, giving you a dark look Seto said "Tiny little robots that connect her prosthetic to her nervous system, every sensation except pain is transmitted."

"That would make her very dangerous," Carter said carefully. "In the wrong hands yes, but until recently she's been working for the government," Seto said and Carter said "And now she works in a bar," his voice full of scorn. "It's an in between job, moneys honest so it can't be that bad a job," Seto said coldly, looking down at you he asked "You ready to go?" Nodding you say "More than ready." As you both turned to go Carter stepped quickly in front of the door blocking your path "I'm sorry but only you can go Mr Kaiba, Ms Havan has to stay here," he said a little flustered. Tuning your mind to his you hear his thoughts _"If I keep her here Trunks can come pick her up and his boys can fetch brain boy," _the one thing you hated more than anything was crooked cops. "Sir, Mr Kaiba's already payed his fiancee's bail," the younger cop said as you tuned to him _"I wonder why he's acting so strange and why Kaiba's engagement was never mentioned on TV." _Turning your head to one side you cough to hide a laugh, frowning Seto asks, "Is your throat playing up again?" looking up a him you let him see the amusement in your gaze.

"Something like that," you say laughter in your voice, taking a deep breath you centre yourself and when you talk again any emotion seemed like a distant dream, your eyes cold as winter skys and hard and as empty as a crystal glass, face expressionless and empty. "I think I'm just overly tired," you say looking back at Carter, whose face was closed off but he radiated with irritation. "I would say it's been a pleasure but that would be lying," you say to him before turning to the younger man "Thank you for your assistance," you say to him your voice empty.

…

Once out side and in the limo you turned to Seto fire in your eyes. "Why the hell did you say we're engaged?!" you yell enraged, raising an eyebrow he said "Because I could," calmly. "That's not a good enough reason!" you shouted throwing your hands into the air, "So I'm good enough to date, to fuck but not good enough to marry…to love?" he said finishing in a whisper. He wasn't looking at you but out the window as if he didn't want you to see what emotion was in his eyes.

"…That…That's not what I said or meant you know I love you," you say an when he didn't respond you put you hand on the other side of his face and gentle turn his face until you were staring into his eyes. There was a pain so deep in them it was anguish "Seto," you whisper caressing his face "I do love you," you let him see in your eyes what you felt. As the look slowly faded from his you asked, "What made you doubt I loved you? Even after I left I loved you, felt you, thought of you, missed you. Some times I'd hear something on the radio or when I talked to someone and I'd think I must remember to tell Seto that. And then I'd remember the look on your face when I said no, when I left and I'd remember that you weren't mine any more." As you spoke your voice cracked and tears burned your eyes "But I…I never stoped, never stoped loving you, not once not ever," you whispered letting the pain the thought of him not believing you loved him gave you show in your eyes.

"Then why didn't you come back, why didn't you say yes back then, why won't you marry me now? I love you, you know I do, you did then and you do now, so why Misty? Why do you keep turning me down?" he took both your hands in his as he spoke and they were trembling with all the emotion he was trying to hide. Looking away from that all to real pain in his blue, blue eyes and licked your suddenly dry lips, taking a deep breath you let it out slowly and whispered "I'm…I'm terrified at the thought of marriage." Letting go of one hand he touched your chin ever so lightly and even that light touch made you flinch, turning your face up to his you looked into his eyes. A calm gentleness, an endless patience it was one of the first things you loved about him, he never pushed you past where you were willing to go. "Why?" he whispered back, swallowing loud enough to hear you whispered "I…I don't want what happened to my mom to happen to me. I don't want to marry someone and have them think they own me and…and what happens if I love them so much that they're my whole world only to have them die. What if after so much time, we have kids and they decide they don't want me any more. I can't go through that again Seto, I…I just can't," hot tears streamed down your face by the time you finished.

Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 08

~~… We enjoy warmth because we have been cold.

We appreciate light because we have been in darkness.

By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness…~~

"Oh honey," he whispered pulling you into the shelter of his body, close to his heart, "I don't want to own you, I'm not planing to die any time soon and I'm not your father. I'm not trying to get you with child so my government can see if any experiments they did on the two of us passed on to the next generation. I'm not going to cheat on you or leave you and our baby stranded by leaving you high and dry for a younger woman, I just want you at my side forever" he said. Burying your face against his chest you took serval deep cleansing breaths you whisper "Then we need to get some things out in the open." Pulling back enough to look him in the eye you say "If we're really going to do this, get marry I mean I need some straight answers and I'll know if you lie so don't bother and I need to tell you a few things."

"And that would be?" he asked cautiously, his eyes already guarded. "Okay, one I still work for the government, two I and the three gentlemen you met the other day at your place were sent here to watch you. Some politicians were getting really worried about your … involvement with a major gang in this area," you say in a empty, matter-of-fact voice letting yourself hide behind the cool, stillness you'd learnt as a child. "I need to know why you joined up, when and what you've been doing for them and I'm going to tell you this because you'll need to know," you pause watching him. "Trunks-he flinched slightly as you said the name- is planing to send some of his goons over to take you out very soon. John Matthews, the guy whose wrist I crushed, said that you hadn't done anything worth while since my…enhancement, that since I left you focused on other things like your duelling Academy. I need to know what you've done or haven't done for them so I can protect you," you say watching his face.

"So," he said slowly, "That's why you're here," looking away before his eyes jumped back to your face which was as empty as a dolls. "You could have said no, you could have passed this one up…why didn't you?" he asked, tension between his brows like he was trying not to frown. Giving him a small smile you say "I wanted to see you again, be near you again with out going to see you myself, coward that  
I am I didn't…wasn't brave enough to go to your doorstep and visit. I took this mission so I could see you, hear your voice even from a distance, I…I needed to know you were okay I guess," shaking your head you look at him. Some sort of tension left him as if he thought even agreeing to marring him was a way to get information, that you were pretending to love him still to get enough to incriminate him. Boy was he a long shot off par. You didn't sue people, didn't put them in jail, you killed them. That was if you got information and murdered assassinated people for your government that was it, no more, no less.

…

Taking a deep breath he nodded and frowned at the floor, remembering, "It was six months after you left, I was depressed and working to the point were I passed out because I wasn't eating, drinking or sleeping enough. I was also drinking myself into a pit," he gave a bitter laugh, before saying, "Mokuba got so worried and acutely called for a doctor and a psych. My 13 year old baby brother called for help because I well I really don't remember that much. Any way I'd been sober for a week or more and one of the lab tecs, who has clearance to most of the stuff I'd done, even your surgery came up with three roughneck goons. Said that one of his friends wanted to talk with me and then he gave me a letter." He licked his lips almost nervously "It had a time, date and name of a bar that his friend wanted to meet, he said it was about a business proposition. Now you have to remember, at the time I was…sick, I was working as hard as the doctors would let me so I wouldn't think about you. So I jumped at the idea and went. When I got there I knew instantly that something was wrong, everyone in the bar wore the same ring, the same bandanna on his or her biceps or head and they all had that same feel to them," looking at you he gave a little smile.

"Almost like the way I could feel you, you know how everyone has a feel, good, bad, in between, hard life, easy," when you nodded he said, "They had this feel like if you crossed one of the you crossed all of them. Then I met Trunks," he shivered and rubbed a hand over his face. "He was sick, really sick, you could feel it, like by just sitting in the room with him you were dirty and talking to him made my thankful I could have a very, very hot shower and burn all the cloths I had on. He asked me to join his gang, to make things, weapons for him to sell; drugs and other things that were just as bad. I told him that I wanted no part in his gang, that he would have to go somewhere else for what he wanted. He…he laughed and it was like ice down my back, evil and sickness poured off of him like oxygen does trees. He said of cause I would join and I'd make anything he wanted other wise he'd have Mokuba hurt, he told me he liked boys, young ones, early teens till just before they look like men. He told me that he'd hurt Mokuba, then kill him and then he…" he trailed off and closed his eyes and shuddered.

"He had Mokuba brought in from somewhere upstairs, he had tears on his face and fear in his eyes. Trunks told me to watch and I did horrified as he pulled Mokuba's pants down, his boxers and," he swallowed and a single tear slid down his face. You suddenly felt dirty, cruel and horrible he was reliving what happened because you demanded he tell you. "He touched him, he played with him, fucking sexually abused my little brother in front of me and I couldn't do anything because when I tried he had two, big, stronger guys grab me hold me as he spoke and molested my brother. He told me he'd do worse to Mokuba, that he'd track you down and bring you in, that he'd take you over and over in front of me. That he'd let his men have their fun until you died or took your own life which ever was first. He promised to hurt you both if I didn't do what he wanted. So to protect both of you I agreed. It started small, new bikes for everyone, state-of-the-art ones, hacking into government files, police computers, bank accounts, everything and anything. I put Mokuba into self-defence training because he was scared all the time, he had nightmares about Trunks for two years and I couldn't get him any help because then people would know and Trunks said that if we told anyone, anyone at all then he'd do it."

…

He went quiet as the limo slowed and Richard's voice came over the intercom "We're at the mansion Mr Kaiba," taking a deep breath he replied "Thank you," and you both got out. You walked inside in silence, into his room were you both sat on the bed quietly for a while until he continued as if once you hit play you couldn't stop him. "Two years ago when Mokuba turned 18 Trunks rocked up, we both thought that because he looked like a man now he was safe, which was true, sort of but you weren't. Mokuba and I had been talking, we were going to get out of the group even if it took disappearing, and everything was in order so that if anything happened to either of us the school and the Corporation would be taken care of. I'd brought a lot of shares in my own company under a different name, had put money into a few accounts across the world in different names, enough to live without a job for a very long time. Trunks rocked up with pictures of you, one at a supermarket, bags in one had, holding a little girl's hand in the other. She was a little blond, and a dark haired boy was on the other side holding a blond man's hand with more bags, the both looked between 4 and 5 so I figured you'd married someone else." There was a pain in his voice as if the thought of you with another hurt him.

Gasping you stared at him "My neighbours kids, Bettina, Tina and Martin, Marty, fuck I endangered them!" you shouted eyes frantic. "So their not yours?" he asked, frowning at him you shook "No, Ken, my neighbour had lost his wife when the twins were 2, I'd moved in when she was five months pregnant. Penny was a really nice lady, sweet as all get out and always over for coffee and a chat, though they know me as Mika Summers. Well when I was home, I'm out of town a lot for work. I used to do my shopping with them on Thursdays every second week if I was in, if not the Ken would take care of my apartment. They did it all the time and after her death I had the kids over all the time, they were both from families were they were the only child, wanted a big family. Ken's parents were divorced and lived over seas and he hadn't talked to either of them for years, Penny's were dead. I think her mom had breast cancer when she was little and died from it and her dad died a few days after their wedding, heart attack." You smiled "They both took to me pretty quick, three only kids, you know Penny used to tell people I was her little sister, estranged for this reason or that it made her feel better and I had family again. The kids call me Aunty Mika coz they believe we're related."

Frowning, you looked at him "Did you really think I was married to another, in love with another? After I said no to you that I would or could forget you that quickly, marry another months after I left you?" you ask. Looking away embarrassed he nodded "I actually that he was the reason you said no that you realised you didn't love me or that he was giving you something I couldn't, that there had been some need that I hadn't or couldn't fill. There was another thought and I'm sorry for thinking it but that you'd been cheating on me with him and that he'd gotten you pregnant so you were going off to get married." Glaring at him you said "I never, not once dreamed of cheating on you and for your information I haven't had sex with anyone else, dated once and duped most guys BUT I never not once had sex with another partner," anger in your voice. He blinked and gave a smile that turned your insides to mush, it was so warm it would have melted any woman, even ones stronger than you. Part lust, part tenderness, part little boy, all love.

He grabbed you so suddenly that you made a very girlie yip before he crushed his mouth to yours. He kissed you like he was trying to eat you, but it was also gentle, tender and you could almost tasted his love, his passion for you in his mouth as if emotion had flavour. Melting into him you gave a whimpering moan when his hands moved, one going behind you to hold you to him the other cupping your right breast. Pulling back gasping, the world a little fuzzy around the edges you said "Damn," nuzzling your neck he kissed the big pulse there before whispering "You have no idea how much that means to me, Misty." Sighing he pulled back and settled you into his lap, so you were comfortable but not pressed against the length of him, you both knew how distracting that could be.

…

"Maybe I should cuff you to the bed and go sit on the couch until you finish," you said jokingly, laughing he asked "No I feel better holding you, now were was I?" Thinking about it you say "The pic of me and my neighbours," nodding he says, "Right, anyway he told us that though Mokuba was a little to mature of his tastes he was still vulnerable, that there were people he knew who would fuck anything, even another man. He said that he'd found you and your little family and he'd use you all to hurt me, that he'd grab the boy first and leave a note telling you to come to Domino. Then once you got to Domino, probably leaving your 'daughter' and 'husband' at home he'd have them both brought in. He said it would've been too dangerous to take them all in one hit, that you were not to be tangled with, well at least while you were strong."

"He told me that once he had your family and you were in town he'd play with you until you were over stressed, abused from fighting all his goons, that your hotel room, your house, your car, your phone would be monitored. That he'd get all your weaknesses then use them against you, he got a little explicit after that, he told us that he has a friend who likes little girls, another who liked little boys, you know, little, little boys between 4 and 12 though preferably between 5 and 9. That once he had you he'd force you to watch until you broke then he'd have Ken, although he called him your husband brought in." He stoped and swallowed "He'd hand you a gun, told me you were very, very good with them. And would have you shoot him and if you didn't he'd have you chain again and you'd have to watch him be tortured, raped the whole nine yards." He stoped again and took a deep cleansing breath "He said that if you told them to stop they would and they'd unchain you and hand you a gun again and tell you to shot Ken. This would continue until you finally shot him and that if you tried to shot anyone other than your husband he'd have the kids brought back in and you'd be chained and have to watch it all over again. Trucks and a few others would be behind a glass, bullet prof wall only the three rapists and two assistants to help with you would be in the room, though only one rapist at a time unless you resisted. Once they were dead, see if you pasted out they'd kill the one that you were watching, so say you fainted when Tina was being raped she'd be killed once the guy had had his fun."

He stoped and looked at you his eyes raw, "Anyway, once they were dead or gone with their, 'masters' I think is the word he used. You'd be brought to the main bed, tied down, Trunks said you were too dangerous not to be, then I'd be brought in and chained where you had been and I'd have to watch." Shaking his head as if fighting the same mental pictures you were he said "I asked him what he wanted, he wanted a copy of the Blue Eyes White Jet, with fire power. He wanted enough fire power to sink a large battle ship, too much fire power for one jet but I started to design it, I'm still meant to be working on it but I don't want anyone to have that kind of power. I've told Trunks that I'm trying to figure out how to add all the extras he wants added, but I'm having trouble making it aerodynamic and light enough to go the speeds it needs to do what he wants." Glaring at the carpet he growled "I've been very careful, not having sexual partners that could be used against me. I wish I could say what you said, that I hadn't had sex with anyone after you but I can't, it was never good enough, it was good, sometimes great but never enough. You know how we used to, when you lived with me for that last six months we were together, how we were almost inseparable. Except for when I went to work and you went out with friends but we made love a least once a night, sometimes five times, hell sometimes we'd go home during our lunch break just to have some time together." He looked at you again as you nodded, blushed and mumbled "I remember," smirking he said "I could never do that with others, once a week, once a fortnight, at first. For the first two years nothing, then once a month with girls I picked up at a bar or something. It increased as if the more time away from you the worse it got, this nagging hunger, so I tried to feed it, like you do all hungers but it was never enough. I got to this one point were I had a mistress for everyday of the week, I did every thing I could to not hunt you down. It was as if there was something vital missing and I just couldn't replicate it with anyone else. Then you come back into my life."

Shaking his head he said "I made sure that I didn't leave any information on any of the … products for Trunks on the company computers it was always done on my laptop or on the home computers. I made sure that I didn't invent anything that might interest Trunks, which is probably why he says that since you I haven't done much. Which is very true in his way of thinking, I deleted all of my company files on the prosthetics with in two weeks of the meeting. I saved a copy onto a cryptic disk so only you, Mokuba and I can read it, I worked on the Academy most of the time, duelling equipment, game consoles for on line duelling, tournaments and Kaiba Land rides. Only doing Trunks's shit when it suited me, I told him I had two companies to run, plus the school once it was established. I had so much to do that I couldn't do much else. So he didn't ask for much time just for things to get done, he understood good business so I used that against him." Smiling gently you put a finger on his lips, "If there's more tell me tomorrow, right now what I think we both need is to be naked, under those lovely silk sheets and holding each other," you say. After removing it you look away saying, "I want to hold and be held, I want to be told it's going to be all right, that we can get through this and get married and have a family. That once we do that Trunks will never darken our lives again but I've seen to much, done too much and am too old to believe such comforting lies."

Desire never Dies [a Seto story] 09

~~… There are three kinds of people in the world.

Those who make things happen, those who watch what happens,

And those who wonder what happened…~~

Waking in his arms, your nude body pressed tightly against his you blinked into the very bright sunlight, turning your head to one side you look at the clock 11:30am. "Wow," you sigh and turn to look at Seto whose face resting on your left breast like a pillow, you could feel his left leg flung over both of yours, his right leg pressed tight to your left. Your left hand was on his neck, fingers tangled in his hair, right intertwined with his left as if even in your sleep the two of you had been trying to hold on to each other. Groaning you shift slightly stiff from lying in the same position for too long. When you settled he made an inaudible sound, sort of a cross between a groan, a moan, a word and a yawn, it was so weird it made you laugh. A sort of breathless chuckle because the feel of him resting in the mound of your breast, the feel of his breath on your ultra sensitive skin and the feel of his growing long and hard took your breath from you.

"What's so funny?" he asked his eyes still closed as he rubbed his cheek on your flesh giving you a good feel of the newly emerged stubble, a very feline movement, like scent marking. "That noise you made," you say sighing contently. "Hmm," he said turning his head to suckle on your breast, gasp moaning you shuddered. Releasing your hand he cupped your free breast, playing with it while you lay on the bed gasping like a fish out of water. Arching your body towards him you moan fingers tangled in his sleep tousled hair as he released your breasted from the sweet torture of his hand, trailing his fingers down to your heated core. As he slid one finger then another inside you, you made a muted sound somewhere between a scream, a whimper and a moan.

Pulling his fingers out he freed your breast and looked at you with those blue, blue eyes dark with desire, shinning with love and a wordless question written on his face. Moving restlessly underneath him, you let him see the answer in your body, your face every senseless noise you made and when he was halfway in fighting the natural tightness of your body there was a solid knock on the door. Sighing he rested his head on your shoulder and shouted, "Go away!" irritation in his strained voice. "Seto? What are you doing?" Mokuba's voice came from the other side, confusion lacing his words. When you laugh it tightened you around Seto which made him thrust, which made you writher which made him…after the third time he drew himself out of you with a long suffering sigh. "Give us an hour!" you shout then thinking better of it you shout "Make that two!" which got you a startled laugh from the other side of the door. "Hi Misty, don't stay in bed all day, you two!" he shouted back and walked away laughing.

Sighing you settle back against the bed and say "Okay, lets go," eagerness in your voice, giving you a coughing laugh he rolled onto his side, "You sure, I mean we just got court," he asked teasingly. Running your hand down his stomach to cup him in your hand you stare into his eyes watched them loss some focus and flutter when you squeezed ever so slightly. "I want this," you say squeezing again and waited until he could see you and not the inside of his eyes to continue "Inside me," you tell him. Smirking he ran his hand lightly down your stomach to the apex of your thighs and slid them down between and slid two fingers smoothly between your thighs. "Your wet enough, but your tighter than we used to have," he frowned as he spoke as you lay breathless and wordless as he moved those two long sure fingers in and out. "Hurry" you gasped swallowing hard you snapped "Up." You didn't care about anything but the feel of him, didn't think about anything but the way he moved for the next hour, and after a very powerful orgasm you both lay side by side trying to relearn to breath, to remember how to speak, to move.

…

Sitting in the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of Seto's boxers and a black business shirt, he wouldn't let you wear a white one and he didn't own any Tees so you were stuck with blue, black or a range of different coloured silk shirts mostly in blue. Even his boxers were limited to shades of blue, white and black. Sipping your hot coffee you began to read the paper as Mokuba walked in paused, grinned and said in a playful voice "Long night?" Looking up at him you wondered how he regained his sense of humour, his little boy charm then you saw a shadow in his eyes and knew that the playful, little boy in a mans body was just a lie, a very good cover tactic but you wondered the price. Smiling you say "Too long and none of it fun," frowning he asked "Don't say that with Seto in the room, you might hurt his feelings," laughing Seto walked up behind Mokuba and grinned at him.

"Last night she spent a good four hours at the police station," he said laughter in his voice, a mask, you realised they both had smiling masks and cop/bad guy masks. "We only got to play this morning," he said and you could almost feel him drop the mask a little "You just had to knock when we started," he mock growled as he mock glared at his younger but not so little brother. Turning to you he smiled gently, his eye melting and turning into liquored sapphire, walking over he kissed your temple he grabbed your coffee off the table and took a sip as he read the paper over your shoulder. "Anything interesting?" he asked, as you glared up at him "No, now give me back my coffee, it's my first one this morning I need it to wake up," you complain. Grinning he took another sip as he turned to Mokuba "Guess what," he said real joy in his voice, raising an eyebrow Mokuba waited letting the cheerful child slid away and the cold cynicism take its place. "Come on guess!" Seto said like a little boy with a secret.

"Fine! Misty killed Trunks last night," there was joy in his voice, a cold bitterness that told you that once Trunks was gone, dead and gone Mokuba would sleep a lot better. Standing you take your coffee from a very frozen Seto your engagement ring sparkling in the light making little blue diamonds decorate the walls, and Mokuba's face. "I'm getting to that, just need a few things but the news Seto's taking about is this," you tell him holding out your hand to flash your ring, it was a sapphire as dark as his eyes embedded in silver with a blue eye white dragon engraved inside the stone. Written inside the band was Forever Love SK&MH with a little love heart carved next to it. It had to have cost a fortune. Grabbing your hand he peered at the ring wide eyed, gaping mouth and shaking hands "Your engaged?!" he shouted a mix if joy, shock and horror in his voice. You understood all of it, well thought you did.

Nodding happily Seto beamed at him "I convinced her that she belonged in the Kaiba family," he said. Turning you say "That's if you can live with an assassin," your voice quite you hadn't wanted to bring this up because once the ring was on he started acting like a kid who got exactly what he wanted for Christmas. Your words froze them both as you walked around the breakfast bar "What do you mean 'assassin'?" Mokuba asked his voice cool, calm but underneath was unease. Giving him a long assessing look, your eyes empty and very dead, and if eyes really were mirrors to ones soul you knew you were in trouble because no one was home. His long fingered hands fidgeted over his suit jacket, even going to his sleaves with cufflinks. Baby Kaiba. The thought should have been funny but it hurt you to see so much of the loving boy gone, "What does an assassin do?" you asked in your dead voice. You had pulled yourself back into that place were nothing hurts, not really, like you were stuck in side a everything prof bubble where nothing can touch you.

The place you killed.

"An assassin kills people they are payed to kill, depending on how good depends on how much they cost." Seto said, looking at him you saw the worry on his face, as if he just realised he'd had an assassin sent after him. Nodding you say "What's a spook?" frowning he asked, "What kind of spook?" "Government" you reply "Not a damn clue, why the twenty questions?" this coming from the younger brother. "Trying to see what I do and don't have to explain, I work for the Japanese Government, taking care of loss ends for them, taking out those no longer…useable or to dangerous and collecting information for the pollies. I do what ever it takes to get the job done and this is the very first time I've fucked up on a case," you say.

Grinning you say "But then again it's my own fault I could have said no to the case." Blinking Mokuba said in a voice that held a soft horror "They sent you to kill Seto and you took it," as a hardness came into Seto's eyes as if he believed that. Shaking your head you say, "No, the assignment was to observe, see how far Seto was in and if we could get him out or have to take him out…I was hoping for the first, I had to come. Had to see if I could change things before the government decided to clean house. What you have to remember is that Seto is one of the smartest people in the world, owner of two, multi-billion-dollar companies, Kaiba Corp. and Kaiba Land with seven Kaiba Corp. offices worldwide. A Kaiba Land in over half the worlds capital cities and now Duel Academy which has been going for the last four years with a really good PI. And over a thousand students attending, add another average of 300 students that get in from the 2000 that apply every year, around 100 dropping out with in the first year. The first graduating class for the Academy is at the end of this year since the very first students will be finishing their four years will have just over 100 students. Thanks to Seto these kids have the chance to be more, to either go into the duelling field like Mai or Yugi who are now partly retired, Joey is still playing. But they could also go into the gaming business, work for a duelling company, some of the best students are being offered jobs at Kaiba Corp in the testing area. Kaiba Land as entertainers, duelling one another for others to watch, staying on at the Academy as student teachers, doing I think three years more study to become teachers in their favourite area of duelling or even working for Pegasus as a designer or some such."

Looking from one brother to the other you ask "If you were a government wouldn't you worry about someone with that much power, money and smarts going bad, joining a gang and making weapons?" Turning you turn on the coffee machine take out three mugs and set up coffee's for you all as you call over "How do you take your coffee Mokuba?" "White with two," he said his voice thoughtful. Once the three of you sat at the table Seto said, "So basically the government is worried that I'd gone what rogue?" the earlier cheerfulness gone. Nodding you say "Precisely," as you watch the two of them as you spoke "I want to call over my friends, tell them what you told me, expressly the…"Trailing off you gulp and close your eyes as a shiver passed threw you. "The bad stuff, I need to call Ken and the kids tell them some things up, I'll get some other…friends to watch over them until this is cleaned up," you say absently running your finger around the rim of your mug. "If you're already married why are you engaged to Seto?" Mokuba asked titling his head to one side like a dog. "One I'm not married, two Ken's my neighbour and friend, almost family to me and three I'm engaged to your brother because he asked…twice," you say a vag annoyance in your voice.

…

Hours later you sat across from Olaf and the others, Seto on one side of you Mokuba on the other. "Okay what do you need?" Olaf asked once Seto and Mokuba finished telling their tale. "My things brought here, appropriate people notified, discretely, people looking after Ken and his lot, they've had enough trouble. New cloths but I can get that myself and I need you guys to continue to follow Seto around but instead of tracking him guard him," you say. Opening his mouth Seto said "Misty…" and you knew the moment he said your name he was going to argue looking at him you pin him with your eyes "No arguing. I cannot, will not, lose you over this, if you really want us to get married, be together, long enough to do that then we play this my way. Set up a meet with Trunks, tell him your fiancee wants in. No more than that, don't tell him anything specific just get it done." Turning to Mokuba you say "No playing hero, we'll get him but it will take time, patience, if we rush this not only will people get hurt but we wont get him," giving you a sullen look he nodded.

Power Play; Chapter 2 of Desire Never Dies [Seto] 01

~~…I may be cold hearted but you warm my soul and bring a life into my day that no one can take away…~~

"Hello?" a deep, brisk voice answered.

"Hay Ken, its me," you say your voice going super sweet, like a voice meant for blond curls and baby pink gum.

"Mika!" he sounded relived.

"Yeah, how are you guys?" you ask as Seto and Mokuba raise eyebrows and look at each other simultaneously.

"Good, hay some guys were in your apartment earlier, packing, all of your stuff was already gone. Mrs Denny told me and when I went in there your apartment was bare," he sounded frightened.

"Yeah, I know, I have some good news and some bad news,"

"Is your friend okay?" he asked alarmed.

That was your cover this time, you'd told him that one of your very close friends had gotten into an accident and was in intensive care. "Yeah, about that, he hadn't been in one, when I got here they explained that they hadn't seen me in ages and every time they called to invite me down, I was too busy" you lie putting good natured irritation into your bubble gum voice. "Oh! That's good," he said and you could hear the kids in the background. "Yeah, even better, I'm engaged!" you pour joy into your voice. Laughing in pure shock, he knew of your low tolerance towards men, he said, "Someone finally snapped you up?" Laughing with him you say, "yeah, look I'm not coming back anytime soon, and I want you to be extra careful all right, I can't explain right know but soon I will. I've asked some friends in your area to look out for you and the kids but be careful," moving to sit on Seto's lap. "Okay…you take care of your self and come over when you can…I want to meet the man who stole that heart of yours…Tina stop pulling on your brothers hair! Sorry, look I gotta go, see ya," he said. "Will do, say hi to the kids and I'll send you an invitation, chow," you reply hanging up.

Kissing your temple Seto asked, "How'd he take it?" snuggling closer you say in your normal voice "He took it in stride, confused but fine," looking up at him. Smiling slightly you say, "Time to go shopping,"

…

Standing the middle of Seto's room you look at yourself in the mirror, you just didn't see it, why Seto wanted you, wearing nothing at all. All your new cloths had been put away except for a very different leather outfit and a wicked red dress. Walking up behind you Seto slid his hands around your waist, jerking you against his bare heavily muscled chest, gasping you look at his reflection wide eyed. "Beautiful," he whispered kissing your neck and shoulder, shuddering you moan closing your eyes as you lean back letting your head fall to rest against his shoulder. His hands slid up to your breasts and their pebble hard nipples, moving restlessly, you groaned as your buttocks slid over his aggressively hard penis the friction drawing a similar sound from him. Spinning you around he kissed you hard, his tongue thrusting into your mouth with hot, hard male possession. Clinging to his arms you swoon, pushing yourself closer to his heat, his arms now locked behind you.

His hands moved up and down in restless, rough movements as if he was almost starved for you, desperate for the touch of your skin against his. Sliding your arms up his arms you put one behind his neck the other sliding down his chest, playing in the line of chestnut hair that trailed from his navel to his hard erection. When your hand cupped him he shuddered, groaned his mouth falling away from yours as he half whispered, half-shouted "God." "No, goddess," you replied dropping to your knees in front of him facing the heavy, full ripeness of him, sliding your hands down his muscular thighs. Goosebumps rose to your touch and he shivered his hands flexing, curling into fits then stretching wide, showing his long, elegant fingers and well manicured nails.

Flicking out your tongue, a quick lick that you'd do when eating an icy pole, quick little flicks to enjoy the taste and still ensure that non was lost. He jerked, his whole body moving, "Misty, please," he groaned his voice imploring, pleading, smiling you did another foray with your tongue and he groaned so long and loud it vibrated down his enter body. Putting your mouth around the thick, hard head putting your lips over your teeth to keep from hurting him and flicking your tongue over his skin, he cried out and his hands bunched in your unbound hair. You began to work your way down his hard penis, fighting to take those last inches for you to touch the base of him. His breath was coming in gasps, his hand convulsing in your hair, which drew a gasp from your throat.

Dragging you up, away from his body he yanked you off your feet, lifted you high and growled "Legs around my waist," now your breath was coming in gasps and as you slid around his tapered waist your hand gripped his shoulders, nails bitting his skin. One hand beneath your butt, the other around your waist he slid you down the hard, full length of him, struggling against your natural tightness. Before he finished the first thrust you were making small animal like noises and pushing yourself against him.

…

You ended up on the bed, your new cloths on the floor and his body pumping full force into yours, your could feel another orgasm building, the slap of his tight, hard balls against your ass. Then you both exploded, flying off into that universe of heaven and hell, pleasure and pain, together and you came back to your bodies together, lying on the soft matrass, tangled together, hearts beating as one, gasping to fill your burning lungs. Rolling off you Seto groaned when your inner muscles tighten, gripping him, trying to keep him deep within you. Once free you rolled so your head was pillowed on his chest and began to draw 8s absently on his stomach, "If this gets any better between us we're going to die," you murmur. "Yeah, but damn what a way to go," he chuckled, "Hmm," you reply flicking out your tongue to catch a little bead of sweat from his nipple.

He shivered for you and you sighed, "Now we both need another shower," you told him propping your self up on one elbow as you looked down at him. "Conserve water and share with me," you say sliding from the bed only to be stoped by his hand on your arm. Turning back to him you saw the small frown on his face "What is it?" you ask and he perused his lips, narrowed his eyes and said, "Why did you decide to become an assassin? I would never have thought you would do that. I swear if someone told me you'd end up being an assassin when we were first together I'd have told them they were nuts."

Giving a little sad smile you say "It's what I was born to be," making him frown even harder "You're going to have to explain that," he said and you shook your head saying, "We don't have time." You'd never fully explained about what you were, never had found the courage, the words to tell him that you'd been born a weapon. That he'd only made you more dangerous, more lethal. Sliding from the bed you walked with unconscious grace, sometime it happened, you'd go from moving like every woman to moving like a well oiled killing machine.

Muscles rippled beneath your skin and you could feel Seto's gaze on your back.


End file.
